Noël Souhait
by LadyRaider
Summary: Sequel to Elle M'appartient: Mulder spends Christmas with Scully at her mothers house.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Disclaimer: The x-files aren't mine…the character's aren't mine (well besides Anna and her and Charlie's kids)…not much belongs to me.  
  
December 23rd   
  
9:32am  
  
Mulder and I headed back to the hotel after that, and I fell asleep almost exactly after my head hit the pillow. I was exhausted and knowing that the case had been closed I was finally able to sleep easy. One question still lingered though, there was still one thing I didn't understand. What did the phone calls have to do with all of this. Not even everybody had a mysterious telephone call. It was just the first two victims.   
  
I woke up around 8 because our plane was due to take off at 9. That's where I am now. On a plane heading back to Washington D.C., where the first thing I get the pleasure of doing is a report. But after that I get off until January 3rd, the extra days because I went into the field on time off, which is all fine and dandy with me because its paid vacation.   
  
Im starting to question myself on why exactly I asked Mulder if he wanted to spend Christmas and New Years with me, it was on impulse I guess. And I know he spends holidays by himself, and mom won't mind in the slightest that he comes. In fact she'll be the opposite of upset, she'll read to far into things and think that he and I are a couple. It'll take a bit to convince her otherwise. Although I can't get the image of Mulder in his boxers out of my mind.  
  
Behave Dana, he's your partner, nothing more. Right?  
  
All I know is this very well may be the longest vacation I have ever had. And I hope to God that Charlie doesn't take after his big brothers opinion, if he did it could be tragic. But I know Charlie has never been one to judge people on hear say, he usually forms his own opinions on people. And I really hope that this time he sticks to his true self.  
  
"Scully." Mulder leans over and whispers into my ear, "what'cha doing?"  
  
"What does it look like im doing Mulder?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I sigh, "im thinking Mulder, is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"What'cha thinking about?"  
  
"What are we playing a round of 20 questions? I don't have to tell you what im thinking about."  
  
He pouts, "fine Scully, I was just trying to have a friendly conversation."  
  
"Im to tired to be friendly."  
  
"Then why don't you take a nap, we won't be landing for a while. I'll wake you up when we get there."  
  
Although I didn't really want to sleep in front of Mulder I was extremely tired, and could really use the rest. So, I closed my eyes and leaned into Mulder's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer so that my head was resting on his chest. God, he smelled wonderful. I smiled into his chest and not long after that I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up to Mulder rubbing my arm and calling my name softly. "Hey Scully, Scully, were landing."  
  
I looked up at him with heavy eyes, "already? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Around 2 and a half hours." He smiles at me, "you sleep good? You were making noises in your sleep, kept mumbling something incoherent. Do you always talk in your sleep?"   
  
"How the hell should I know Mulder?" I say pulling back and fastening my seatbelt, "when im sleeping I can't exactly hear what's going on, and there's really nobody who could tell me if I did."  
  
He smiles halfheartedly and fastens his own seatbelt. Then the plane goes on with its descent and minutes later were exiting the plane. About an hour later were down in our cold, dimly lit, basement office writing out our field reports, which I loathe. Mostly because Mulder's reports never make sense and I always have to go over them so that whoever reads them doesn't send him to the psych ward. Although seeing as this case isn't exactly a typical x-file I don't think I'll have to do a lot of corrections.   
  
But then that question still lingers in my mind, what were the two telephone calls about? "Mulder." I ask from my chair, "did you ever figure out what those telephone calls were about, and why only two of the girls roommates received them?"  
  
"Well, Tisha didn't have a roommate and Rebecca didn't die. I'm still not sure myself what to make of them. They could have been an elaborate hoax on George's part. Or they could have been legit."  
  
"So, what do I write in my report?"  
  
"Formulate your own assumption Scully, I can't write both our field reports."  
  
I grunted, "sure Mulder, I'll keep that in mind the next time you write in a field report aliens did everything."  
  
He smiled up at me, "what would I do without you Scully?"  
  
"You'd be in a mental institution by now Mulder, so don't take me for granted."  
  
"I would never, so…when are we going to your mothers?"  
  
"Tonight, after we get done with these damn reports. Im sure mom will be happy to see you…for some reason she's fond of you, I cant fathom why."  
  
"Hey. What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Think what you will Mulder, I have a field report to write."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We leave the office around 1 o'clock and each head to our separate apartments to pack. The first thing I do when I get home is call mom and let her know that Mulder's finally going to be coming with me for Christmas, she's been asking for years.   
  
"Hello, this is Anna." Charlie's wife says when she picks up the phone.  
  
"Hey Anna, it's Dana. Is my mom around?"  
  
"Oh hey Dana, your still coming right?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to tell my mom something."  
  
"Ok. I'll go and get her right now."  
  
There's some background noise and then my mom's comes on the phone, "hey Dana. It's me. What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to call you and let you know that Mulder's going to be coming with me this year for Christmas. You'll need to get the guest room ready."  
  
"Dana, im a grown woman, you two can share a ro--"  
  
"No! No…mom…no. We're not together. Please don't read to far into this, he just finally decided to come, probably because Bill isn't going to be here. There's nothing going on romantically between us. Nothing at all…I knew you'd think something was going on."  
  
"Oh. Ok then, I'll get the guestroom ready. When will you two be here?"  
  
"Well, I can't really say. It all depends on how long it takes us to get our things together. Hopefully maybe 2 and a half hours. I have to go now though ok mom? I have to pack."  
  
"Ok honey, I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah, mom. See you then." Then I hung up and went into my room to pack. While I was finishing packing there came a knock at my door. And Mulder called out to me from the hallway. I yelled for him to use his key and finished my packing. He appeared in the doorway to my bedroom only seconds later.  
  
"Good God woman, your not done yet? I've heard of it taking women a long time to get ready, but this…this just goes to far."  
  
"Shut up Mulder. I had to call mom, and it takes me longer to get home than you. Im almost done anyway."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Excuses, excuses. Who's car are we taking?"  
  
"We might as well take yours, mine's already in its usual parking spot…yours is just on the side of the street right? Anyway, if we took my car I'd be driving…and I know how much you love driving…being a big macho man and all." I smiled, "and my legs are too short to reach the pedals anyway."  
  
"Hey, that whole thing wasn't my fault. That's number-cruncher told me that relations would suck because of the whole planetary alignment thing."  
  
"So, the reason you were being an ass was because of the planets? Good excuse, I don't think I've ever heard that one before. Anyway Mulder, I thought I told you to shut up."  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
10 minutes later we were in Mulder's car and on our way to my mom's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: I decided to do this story in chapters. Im not really one to write longer stories in one chapter, so…I'll make you wait. Anyway…I'll try and post the next chapter by the end of the week. But, since im trying to get my other stories next chapters up im not sure if that'll happen. Anyway, I'll be going away for the weekend so I probably won't update anything then. Well, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Charlie

I could see Mulder getting uneasy as we neared moms house, "don't be nervous Mulder. Im sure Charlie won't hate you…he tends to think opposite of what Bill does."   
  
"Let's hope. Have you ever heard of the Chaos Theory before Scully?"  
  
Why is he asking me this? Im a doctor, I've heard of probably ever theory in the world. What's he getting at this time? "Sure. It's otherwise known as 'the butterfly effect'. It pertains to the idea that something as small and insignificant as a butterfly flapping its wings can cause an effect as profound as a tsunami half was across the world. Why do you want know?"  
  
"Do you believe in it?"  
  
I sighed, what is his point with all this? "It's a plausible idea Mulder. Newton's 3rd law of motion states that 'for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction'. What's stopping the action from having a significantly greater reaction? But then again Mulder, it is just a theory. And we both know the difference between theory and reality." I kept my gaze on locked on him, "again I ask. Why?"  
  
"I don't know, what if--by coming here with you--a reaction occurs. Something not desirable."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Oh Scully, I don't know. Something not good. Like getting the shit beat out of me by your little brother, going for a walk and getting hit by a car…"  
  
Admitting your feelings to me.   
  
Oh hey, where did that come from?   
  
"Ok, all probable reactions I guess, but what if something good comes out of it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You earn at least of my brothers respect, you actually have fun for a change…"  
  
You admit your feelings to me.  
  
Did I just think that again. Stop it Dana, stop it right now.  
  
"R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it--"  
  
"Oh hey, trust me, your not going to earn my brothers respect by singing like that in front of him."  
  
"Do I sing *that* bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ouch Scully, that hurts."  
  
"Ooh…I bruised your male superego once again. Point two for me. So the score is what now? Me 2 and you 0?"  
  
"I didn't even know that we were playing a game."  
  
"Yes you did. I told you remember? In the autopsy bay."  
  
"Oh, well. I didn't know that we were still playing."  
  
"Well, now you do."  
  
"Hey Scully?"  
  
"Yes Mulder."  
  
"Do you believe in fate? That everything is planned out for us before we're even born."  
  
"Do you? I mean, wouldn't you have to believe in some form of god to believe in fate?"  
  
"I don't suppose so. I mean, destiny doesn't really have much to do with religion."  
  
"It's got everything to do with religion Mulder. If there's nobody out there who plans our fate?"  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do you believe in fate?"  
  
"Oh, im not sure. Fate is a bit overwhelming. I'd like to believe that some things in my life I choose for myself. But other things, like whom you'll marry, the children you will or won't have, the affect you have on the world, those things are already predestined. Do you?"   
  
"It's a comforting idea."  
  
"Mulder, it's exactly what you'd been talking about with The Chaos Theory, The Butterfly Affect. You talked about maybe getting hit by a car, well…if it's fated for it to happen it's going to happen regardless right? Be you here with me or out running in Alexandria. So, that's not going to work. It's not a good enough excuse. Im not going back."  
  
"You know me too well Scully."  
  
"Im beginning to think so. And what are all of these questions about?"  
  
"We never talk Scully, well other than about a case. I just wanted to get your outlook on the world, or a small part of it at least. So, while were on the subject of theories what do you think about the Big Bang Theory."  
  
"It's a load of shit. I don't see how people could possibly think that all of this, the stars, the ocean, the mountains, came from a bunch of gas and matter going 'bang'. It just doesn't happen that way, and by slapping theory at the end it just makes it less believable."  
  
"But you said that the chaos theory was, and I quote, plausible."  
  
"Ok Mulder, think of it this way. Cause and effect, that's what the chaos theory is. You remember that case we had in Chicago, with that extremely lucky man. Ah, I forget his name. That's what he kept talking about, cause and effect. Something like a butterfly flapping it's wings could cause an effect like a tsunami, just like his luckiness would cause harm to others. Those aren't exactly equal and opposite reactions are they?"  
  
"No. I guess they aren't." He said as I pulled into mom's driveway.  
  
"Well, no turning back now." I smiled, I could see mom coming out of the house as I turned off my car. She walked to greet me and Mulder and smiled widely at me, "hey mom."  
  
"Dana." She said hugging me, "it's so good to see you. Im glad you could come."  
  
"I am too." I smiled. Then I saw Anne stick her head out the door.  
  
"Ah! Charlie, Dana's here!" She called running down towards me and engulfing me in a hug bigger than mom's. But then again I haven't seen Anne in years. I hugged her back and she finally let go of me and looked towards Mulder. "Who's this? Boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh…Mulder? No. Mulder's my partner."  
  
"Oh, so this is the Mulder that I've been hearing so much about. Well. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
He smiled politely at her, although I could tell he was nervous about meeting the rest of my family. But I don't blame him, after meeting Bill I would be too. "What exactly have you heard about me?"  
  
She hesitated for a second, "well--"  
  
Charlie cut her off by coming outside with his little girl in his arms, he came up to where we were standing, handed Kylie over to her mother and hugged me tightly, so tightly I could barley breath. "Im glad to see you too Charlie, but you think you could loosen the death-grip? Please?"  
  
"I never knew that you were so wimpy sis."  
  
"Oh I don't know Charlie, I think if you were to ask that to Mulder and some of the other people I work with they'd tell a different story. Mulder here knows first hand."  
  
"Oh really?" He looks at Mulder, "how so?"  
  
"She never told you? Your sister shot me in the shoulder."  
  
"Really Dana? That's not very nice."  
  
"Oh, don't let him play the sympathy card. I gave him a choice, he ignored me. I had to, he would've shot somebody and gone to jail…it's his fault and he knows it." I gave him an evil look and he flinched.  
  
"You still shot me."  
  
"Whatever Mulder, I don't feel like arguing. It's cold, lets go inside. We can talk further in there, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sis, sure. Let's go."  
  
So we all walked inside where we sat in moms den and mom brought out some hot chocolate. We talked for well over 2 hours before mom announced that dinner was done so we all went into the kitchen and sat down. Mom had made beef stew, Charlie's favorite. While we sat at the table Anne asked me about my case. "So, Dana, your mom tells me that he was crazy?"  
  
"In so many words yes. He had a disease called Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personalities. One of his personalities thought that he was the devil…and that's who was doing all the killing. George Powers, himself, tried to save these girls. But throughout the whole time he knew what was going on, so in his right mind he knew what was happening and said nothing. And that's where we are going to win the case. He knew, he did nothing, therefore he's responsible for those 3 girls deaths, an the attempted murder of Rebecca. We're going for death penalty. Hopeful he'll get the injection as soon as possible."  
  
"It's a good thing that you guys found him." She said, "there are some crazy people out there."  
  
"Yeah, and your married to one." I joked.  
  
Charlie thought for a second, "hey!"  
  
We all laughed and I helped mom clear off the table. After that we filed into the den once more where Anne brought Kylie (who is 16 months) and Bradley ( who is just over 3 years) into the room to talk with aunt Day. This was the first time I'd met either one of them, but I had talked with them on the telephone.   
  
I cradled Kylie in my arms because she was close to passing out from exhaustion and rocked back in forth gently. I could feel eyes on me but didn't look up for fear the eyes belonged to Mulder. The last thing I wanted to do at that moment was blush. After a few minutes of rocking Kylie fell asleep so I finally looked up to see Bradley looking at me.  
  
"Auntie Day."  
  
"Yeah Bradley?"  
  
"Did you mail Santa a wetter?"  
  
"You mean letter? No honey, Santa doesn't come for adults. Only little kids."  
  
"Why no come for awdlts.?"  
  
"Because, adults don't need gifts."  
  
"Daddy got you gift. Mommy did too."  
  
"Bradley, shh. Your not supposed to tell Aunt Day that." Anne says. "It's a surprise."  
  
"Sorrie Mommy."  
  
"It's ok Bradley." She said picking him up and hugging him close to her. "It's your bedtime mister. Come on." They went upstairs and I followed carrying the still sleeping Kylie in my arms. I laid her in her crib and me and Anne started towards the stairs.  
  
"Your partners cute Dana. Is there something going--"  
  
"No."  
  
"You didn't let me finishing my question."  
  
"The answers still no. There's nothing going on between Mulder and I, ok Anne? Can you trust me on this one?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever. It's just, he was staring a bit."  
  
"Oh, he was not."  
  
"Whatever you say Dana." She said as we walked back into the den, Charlie and Mulder were talking about baseball. When they saw us coming they finished their conversation and Anne and I took our seats back on the couches. We talked some more until after 1 in the morning. I don't remember what all we talked about, but a lot of it had to do with work and our last case, but then our conversation turned to Bill.  
  
"Just what has Bill said about me?" Mulder inquired?  
  
"Trust me man, you don't want to know."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I could really care less. I've probably heard worse before…you get use to it I guess."  
  
"Yeah, at some point it just becomes a part of life, you don't even pay attention to it anymore."  
  
"What to you mean?"  
  
"Oh, as if you don't know Charlie. I get just as many looks working on the x-files as Mulder does. I tell you, the people in the FBI remind me of when I was in 9th grade. Mrs. Spooky doesn't bother me very much, but my personal favorite is the ice queen."  
  
"People actually call you that?"  
  
"Like I said, a bunch of teenagers."  
  
"What's with Mrs. Spooky?" Anne asks.  
  
"My universal nickname is Spooky, therefore, Scully is Mrs. Spooky."  
  
"Ah," she smiles over at me, "I see."  
  
I roll my eyes at her and yawn. "Im going to head up to bed. You guys better go as well. It's already late."  
  
So we all head up the stairs and to our rooms. Mulder's is right next to mine and Charlie and Anne's is on the other side of the house, by moms. "See Mulder." I say when we reach our doors, "I told you that Charlie wouldn't hate you. He actually seems to enjoy your company, although im not sure why." I smiled, "how's your break turning out so far?"  
  
"Better than expected."  
  
"Im glad to hear that. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"It is the morning."  
  
"Well, fine. I'll see you later. Sweet dreams Mulder."  
  
"You too Scully, goodnight."  
  
I went into the room, changed into something to wear to bed, and fell in the bed. Before I knew it I was asleep.   
  
**********  
  
a/n: well. Hope you like it. I don't exactly know when I'll have the next chapter out, probably later rather than sooner. Im trying to focus all my attention onto Return to Me and To Save the World. Anyway, please review!  
  
~Brittany~ 


	3. Chapter 3:Snowball Fights and Long Talks

I woke up early that next morning, Charlie and Anne would surely still be asleep…the little ones as well. But Mulder and mom would probably already be awake. I showered and changed into a pair of black jeans and a white sweater with a pretty low neckline. I quietly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, I could already smell mom making the turkey. When I opened the door to the kitchen she was sitting at the informal dinning table.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled, "morning Dana."  
  
"Morning mom, are you the only one besides me awake?"  
  
"No. Mulder's in the living room. I think it snowed pretty hard last night. The weather channel said four inches, maybe more. It's going to snow tonight as well."  
  
"And you're telling me all this because?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd let you know. When Charlie and Anne wake up you four should go outside. I'll watch Kaylie and Bradley, you and Charlie haven't been in the snow together in years. It's good exercise as well, and you and Mulder could have a snowball fight…you know they can be romantic, in a way."  
  
I groaned, "not you too mom. I heard enough from Anne already. How many times will I have to tell you guys, there is nothing going on between us. Nothing at all."  
  
"Alright dear. I was just saying that it would be fun."  
  
I nodded my head not wanting to take the conversation further. After making me a cup of coffee I went into the living room to find Mulder. He was watching 'It's a Wonderful Life'. "Mulder, how many times have you seen that movie?" I inquired.  
  
"More than I care to remember. You're up pretty early."  
  
"I woke up around 6:30, I would've been down sooner but thought it wise to hurry up and shower. When did you wake up?"  
  
"5 something, im not sure really. Your mother was already up when I came down here at 6. I was a bit surprised."  
  
"Yeah, she normally wakes up early on Christmas eve. Getting a head start on Christmas dinner. Charlie and Anne probably won't be down for awhile though. If I know my brother he won't wake up until around 8, and then Anne will most likely sleep later. The kids should sleep for awhile as well."  
  
"Is Bradley the one who watches 'Babe' all the time?"  
  
"No, that's Mattie. Bradley's favorite cartoon is 'The Lion King'. He knows every word to every song."  
  
Mulder nodded and we went back to watching the movie. Around 8 o'clock, like I had said, Charlie came slumping down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sat next to me on the couch, forcing me to scoot closer to Mulder.   
  
It's a conspiracy, Charlie, Mom, and Anne have gotten together to push Mulder and I together. No matter how uncomfortable they make me in the process. Oh no, that would mean that they have compassion. But who knows, maybe their little ploy will work. Because believe you me, there's a ploy.  
  
I glare at my brother and he pretends not to know, around 15 minutes later Anne comes down as well, although she has--like me--taken her shower already. She sits next to Mulder forcing us to move closer still.  
  
I knew it! The conspiracy isn't in the government, it's in the Scully family!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Auntie Day!" Bradley says jumping into my lap.   
  
"Yes Bradley."  
  
"Pway in snow?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You'll have to ask your mother buddy. I can't decided for her."  
  
He jumps off my lap and goes to find Anne. I turn to Mulder, "if she says yes, you're coming with me."  
  
"Ah Scully, why?"  
  
"Because, it's freezing out there. I'll be damned if I have to freeze my ass off and you get to stay inside and laugh at me."  
  
"I won't laugh. I swear."  
  
"Uh-uh, not going to fly Mulder. You're coming. Weather you like it or not."  
  
About that time Bradley jumps, not into my lap, but into Mulder's. "Mommy say I pway in snow…if Mu…Mu…"  
  
"Just call me Mr. Fox."  
  
"If Mr. Fox come wit us."  
  
I said it before, ploy.   
  
I laugh and Mulder looks at me evilly, I shrug my shoulders and he turns back to Bradley. "Ok buddy, I'll play in the snow with you. Go on and get dressed."   
  
Bradley jumps out of his lap and runs up to his bedroom, Mulder and I get off the couch as well and we both go to our separate rooms to change. 15 minutes later, Mulder, Bradley, and I are outside playing in the snow. Im not exactly sure why Anne and Charlie didn't come out as well, I think they're wrapping Bradley's Christmas presents.   
  
We end up making snow angels and then Mulder and Bradley make a snowman while mom and I sit on the porch and watch.   
  
"He's very good with kids Dana." Mom points out to me, as if I didn't already see that.  
  
"Mom, for the umpteenth time, there's nothing going on between Mulder and I. Furthermore, if there was something going on between us it's not like I could have children anyway."  
  
She looks at me hurt, "im so sorry Dana. That was insensitive of me, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"It's not your fault mom. I know who to blame for my inability to conceive. And when I do finally get married there's always adoption."  
  
"You're right." She agrees.  
  
"Auntie Day!" Bradley calls, "come wook at snowman."  
  
I smile over at mom before getting off of the porch and walking over to where Mulder and Bradley were putting the finishing touches on the snowman. I smile at their creation, "what's his name?"  
  
Bradley thinks about this for a moment and then whispers something into Mulder's ear. Mulder nods his head and Bradley looks back at me. "His name is Bob." Bradley says proudly.  
  
"That's a good name." I agree.   
  
"Bradley!" Mom calls from the porch, "time to go inside!"  
  
"Oh, gamma. I have to?"  
  
"Yes. Come on."  
  
He frowns and runs towards the house. About the same time Charlie and Anne step out on the porch, ready to get into the snow. Anne comes up to me and pulls me to a separate part of the yard while Charlie pulls Mulder to another.   
  
"What's this all about Anne?"  
  
"We're going to have a snowball fight. Women against men. See which gender is really superior."  
  
I smiled mischievously and we went about making a snowball fort, it wasn't much in the way of protection, but since we were both short we didn't have to make it as high as Charlie and Mulder had to make theirs. After we got done with our shelter we started making snowballs. After we had made an ample amount of snowballs I threw one at Mulder. Since he was bending over at the time it hit him square in the ass and try as I might I couldn't keep the laughter in. He looked at me taken aback.   
  
"I can't believe you just cheated like that."  
  
"Oh, I don't believe there was ever any rules established. All's fair in snow and war Mulder." I threw another snowball and it hit him right in the face. This was just too easy.   
  
We all started to throw snowballs, but after awhile it looked as if there was no hope for Mulder and Charlie, Anne and I were just too good to beat. I threw a snowball at my little brother and it hit him in the back of the head. He got a evil look on his face and ran towards me. But, being as smart as I am, I dunked out of the way and he went crashing into our fort. I laughed and Anne pushed him further into the snow.  
  
Charlie must have thought this wrong because he grabbed his wife by the ankles and she came crashing into the snow. I looked upon this display with laughter. I guess I should have been paying attention because before I knew it I was bombarded with snowballs. I stood there for awhile after they stopped, stunned. Before I turned at looked at the culprit.   
  
Mulder was standing before me with a sly smile, he had gotten pretty close and I had gotten pretty pissed. I pushed him as hard as I could and he went falling back into the snow, however, he grabbed my coat on the way down and drug me right along with him. I ended up landing on top of him. We fought in the snow for awhile before he flipped us around so that I was the one lying with my back in the snow and he was hovering over me. I kicked violently but my efforts were to no avail. By that time I heard no other noise so I concluded that they finally thought their conspiracy had worked and went inside.  
  
I made no noise, just looked up at Mulder and he looked down at me. We laid there for awhile before I started to grow cold from the snow. "Mulder, im getting wet."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, what if I catch pneumonia? Do you want me getting sick because of you?" My mind traveled back to the incident to the hotel, when I woke Mulder up and he was wearing nothing but boxers. I was instantly warmed. A tingle traveled down my spine and I shivered. Not because of the cold, but because I was just aware of the position Mulder and I were in. Things were pressing together that I really didn't care to be at the moment.   
  
"You weren't kidding when you said that you were cold were you?"  
  
Huh? Oh, the shiver. Guess I should play along right? "No Mulder. I wasn't. You think you could let me up?"  
  
He nodded and moved off of me, and I instantly regretted saying anything. I stood up and extended my arms out to help him up. He took the offer and got out of the snow and we walked into the house, his hand in its normal resting place on the small of my back. I smiled at the contact but as soon as we got inside I ran upstairs to change into something warm and dry.   
  
Not five minutes after I got done changing there was a knock at my door. "Yeah." I called wrapping a small blanket around my shoulders.  
  
"It's Anne."  
  
Oh boy. I sat down on my bed, "come on in."  
  
She came in, a small--but telling--smile playing on her lips. "So…" She only said the one word, but dragged it out accordingly.  
  
"Do you ever give up? There's nothing going on between Mulder and I."  
  
"Don't play me for a fool Dana Katherine Scully, I was spying on you through the window. I saw the whole 15 minute gaze you two shared. And it didn't look like there was very much space between you."  
  
"There wasn't any space between us Anne, but that doesn't mean there's anything going on between us."  
  
"And it doesn't mean you don't want something to be going on. Admit it, you've got feelings for Mulder. You know you can tell me these things, I've never had a sister so I've never been able to confide in anybody, nor they in me. Please, it'll make you feel better…just tell me."  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, "alright, if it'll make the nagging stop. What I say still holds true, there is nothing going on between Mulder and I, romantically or physically. Got that? But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for him. Both romantic and physical. But, it all comes down to weather he has those feelings for me. And im not willing to risk our partnership, or friendship, if he doesn't. Or if he thinks that he does, but then it turns out he doesn't. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Very, and believe you me. He has those feelings for you. Now tell me everything, all the little moments you've unconsciously shared, because believe me when I say this. Before Charlie and I got together we were friends, and we would share these little moments that neither of us realized what exactly was going on. And from what I can tell you guys do too."   
  
"If I named all of them we'd be in here until I had to go home. But, he has told me some very sweet things over the years. As have I with him."  
  
"Name a few."  
  
"Well, he said I was his one in five billion, among other things, and the constant innuendos. But those are another story in themselves."  
  
"Oh, pray tell."  
  
So, we stayed in my room for the lighter part of three hours, just talking about incidents in Mulder's and my past. From iced tea to the I love you--which I still say was the product of drugs, although Anne seems to think otherwise. It all lead up to the point in the hotel room were we both gawked at each other in our night apparel, our very reveling night apparel.  
  
The only reason we went downstairs is because mom knocked on my door and I made Anne shut up about what we were talking about. I had made her swear hours prior that not a word of this was to be breathed to anybody, at anytime. Even if she was on her deathbed. And if she did, then her deathbed was exactly where she would be. I think she understood.  
  
Mulder and I were once again squished together on the couch, but this time I took the time to notice Mulder's reaction to the whole ordeal, he didn't seem to bother, on the contrary, he seemed to be moving closer to me even when he wasn't being pushed by my sister-in-law. Anne and I shared many a glances, that neither mom, Charlie, or Mulder could differentiate.  
  
All in all, it felt good that somebody finally knew.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: I hope you weren't expecting them to get together so soon in the game. Oh no, this is going to be a long and torturous experience, for both the characters in the story and the readers. I know that it took me a long time to get this out, and im sorry! It's just I have a lot of things on my plate at the moment, and then im a bit more focused on Return to Me, and To Save the World follows right behind it…this is in a close third though. However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come, hopefully sooner rather than later.  
  
~Brittany~ 


	4. Chapter 4:Weak Spot

4:06 pm  
  
Anne and I were in the kitchen talking. Not about Mulder for he was only one door over with Charlie in the dinning room--doing what I don't know. But either way were talking, mostly about my work. Anne doesn't have the most interesting job, she works for a company, im not sure exactly what they do there though.  
  
Anyway, we were talking about past cases, and she nearly died laughing when I told her about Eddie Van Blundht. I however, didn't find it that amusing. "I don't see what's so damn funny about it. It was one of the most humiliating experiences of my life."  
  
"Worse than what happened at my bachelorette party?" She inquired with her eyebrows raised.  
  
I shuddered thinking about it, "quite possibly."  
  
"Well, then it must have been bad. How did you explain what happened to Mulder?"  
  
"Well, I was pretty drunk, and I think that when I passed out he got the picture. We haven't really talked about it. Im not sure what he thinks on the subject." Which was true, Mulder and I had never talked about the matter. I shrugged, "ah. Oh well. There's been some other quite fun things about work."  
  
"Such as?" She mused.  
  
"Well. There was this one time, a few of Mulder's friends had invested in a virtual game that was supposed to come out not to long ago, you might have heard of it. First Person Shooter."  
  
"Yeah, some people got killed so they didn't sell it."  
  
"The game itself was fine, it was the character in the game there was a problem with. She kept killing people."  
  
"But Dana, it is a game. Wouldn't being *killed* in the game just take them out of it?"  
  
"Tell that to the guy who got his head chopped off. Anyway, my brilliant partner got stuck in the game and couldn't get out. I had to go into the game myself and stall for time while the LGM and the people who invented the game hit the kill switch. So I got to shoot the hell out of stuff. I'll admit, it was fun."  
  
"See! I told you!" Mulder says from the door, I hadn't even heard him come in. "It's not just testosterone. Shooting things is fun no matter who you are!"  
  
"Well, only the ones who can actually beat the game should play it."  
  
"You didn't beat the game Scully."  
  
"But I came a whole hell of a lot closer than you did. Face it Mulder, I saved your ass, you sucked at that game."  
  
"Ouch, that stings Scully."  
  
"You know you're only making this game easier. Point 3 for me. You're going to need to hurry up and at least score one point."  
  
"What game?" Anne asks confused.  
  
"I have no clue, ask your sister-in-law."  
  
She looks at me expectantly. "Yes Dana, pray tell."  
  
"Well, every time I bruise his male superego I earn a point. So far I've gotten three points, and he's gotten none."  
  
Anne laughed and looked at Mulder, "I could probably give you a few pointers."  
  
"No. No cheating! He's had ample opportunity to get at least one point on me. So far he's come up empty handed. No, he has to play fair and square. I have…and it's my game. I make up the rules."  
  
"Honey that is in no way your game…women have been kicking men's asses at that game for centuries…it's just that way with cou--" she trails off, and when she doesn't find a save she just looks at me and shrugs. "Well, you guys are enough like a couple anyway. Why should the games be any different. Sorry Mulder, I can't help you cheat."  
  
"It's ok. I think I'll have caught up by the end of vacation."  
  
"Humph, we'll see." I washed my cup and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where I found Charlie putting Bradley to sleep on the couch. After I saw that Bradley was soundly sleeping I jumped up on my little brother's back. He stumbled for a second and then stood up straight, me still hanging off of him.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I just wanted to know what it feels like to be tall. And just seemed like the thing to do."  
  
"Ah ha." He says, he starts to walk out of the living room and up the stairs and im just starting to think that my little brother may be up to no good.  
  
"Charlie, what are you doing?"  
  
"The right thing to do." He says as he opens the door to his and Anne's bedroom and he throws me down on the bed, then he jumps on me and starts to tickle, in my sides. The only place on my body that is ticklish, and he and Bill are the only ones who know that. I scream with laughter and try to push him off of me, but my brother is stronger than he looks. He continues to tickle and I continue to kick.   
  
After a few minutes of this going on and neither of us letting up Mulder and Anne come into the room to see what all the noise is, mom trailing right behind them holding Kaylie in her arms. They all look at us blankly, with the exception of Kaylie who thinks what daddy and auntie Day are doing is hilarious.  
  
"Charlie…get…off!" I scream, then burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
Mom gets a knowing look on her face and laughs herself, "he got her in the weak spot."   
  
Anne then understands, because my brother must have blabbed this to her, and Mulder is the only one left out in the dark. I would rather he not know about my one and only weakness, my kryptonite so to say. Soon mom and Anne are both laughing and Mulder is still oblivious. Kaylie is too laughing in her small baby like way.  
  
"Charlie!" I urge, "stop!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Say it Dana, or I won't stop!"  
  
"I…won't!" I scream, then laugh once more. My sides are starting to hurt now, not only from Charlie's intense tickling but from excessive laughter. I plant my arms on the fronts of his shoulders, and maneuver my feet to where they're positioned on his stomach, and I push with all my might. Charlie flies backwards and although he tries to grab hold of the bed to keep from falling on his ass his efforts are useless. He lands on the wood with a heavy thud.   
  
"I…win." I say in between gasps for air. "As…always." I stand jump off the bed in triumph and lean forward placing my hands on my knees, my breath coming back to normal.  
  
"Might I ask how all this started?" Mom inquires from the doorway.  
  
"She…started…it." Charlie says standing up, out of breath as I was. "She…jumped on me."  
  
"Oh, he's just a wimp." I tease, "never could beat me and never will. Although I'll have to admit that my little brother has game now. He almost won."  
  
"Won what?" Mulder says, still confused as to what he had just seen. He'd seen Dana, the carefree redhead, who loved to pick fights with her siblings whenever she could, and wining almost every time. Not Scully, the levelheaded FBI agent.   
  
"Doesn't matter, as long as I win."  
  
"And she always wins."  
  
"Ok, so what was your mother talking about when she said your 'weak spot'?"  
  
"Oh," Anne blurts out, "I know. Dana may seem invincible, but in truth she's got a weakness--"  
  
"Don't you even! How do you know about that anyway? Did my brother tell you?"  
  
"Of course. Your brother doesn't know the meaning of secret."  
  
"I do too, I haven't told Mulder yet."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Besides, it's not important." I say as I brush past the three adults standing in the doorway, Mulder follows me.  
  
"I happen to think it is, it very well might be a way for me to beat you at your little game."  
  
"I don't think so Mulder. Besides, you'll never know. And Charlie knows that if he blabs he'll get a lot more than a sore ass, and Anne or mom wouldn't tell."  
  
"Bill knows doesn't he."  
  
"Are you willing to call him and take the chance that he doesn't. And furthermore, what makes you think that if he did know he would tell you? Cause I don't think he would." I sat down on the couch and folded my legs under me Indian style. "Anyway Mulder, it's going to take a lot more than knowing my weak spot to win this game. And you saw what happened with Charlie, he couldn't win. What makes you think you can?"  
  
"Because there are things I could do that your brother can't."  
  
I think I might like where this is going. "Such as?"  
  
"Oh, I think that's for me to know and you to find out. Who knows, maybe you'll even find out soon."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
I was about to say something back when Anne and Charlie came bounding down the stares and into the living room. Charlie sat next to me on the couch and Anne sat in the recliner. I leaned onto my brothers arm and he draped his arm over my shoulders.   
  
"It's good to see you again sis." He says planting a kiss on my forehead, "I've missed our little fights."  
  
"Yeah, so have I."   
  
I was really starting to enjoy this Christmas.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: I got this one out soon! And there's more to come, my mind is buzzing with ideas for this story. I've already written two other chapters for this story, but I think I might hold off on posting them for awhile. Keep the anticipation up. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Please, please, please review. And thanks to those who have already.  
  
~Brittany~ 


	5. Chapter 5:Twas the night before Christma...

Disclaimer: ok, for those of you who read this and when you come across 'wally world' you have no clue what it means, 'wally world' is Wal-Mart. I don't own Wal-Mart, although I'd be very rich if I did. Damn, why don't I ever own anything of substance?   
  
9:30pm  
  
The kids are now sleeping, after a long struggle on Bradley's part, and a bit of crying from Kaylie. But nonetheless, they're sleeping. At the moment im wrapping up their gifts, because I never got the chance to do it before, I wrapped Charlie's and Anne's before leaving for the case, and Mulder's before he came over yesterday. Charlie and Anne had wrapped theirs earlier like I had thought, and mom is wrapping Bradley's and Kaylie's as well.  
  
'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire' Fills the air, and I look over at the fire Charlie and Mulder recently made.  
  
Ok, so it's the typical Christmas eve, but what was expected? Aliens, government conspiracies? Maybe conspiracies between the family, but no government ploys this holiday. Thank God.  
  
'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'  
  
I finish the last gift and place it under the tree. Then I admire the tree in itself, I think Charlie put it together, but im sure mom and Anne were the ones who decorated it. It's all gold, from the ribbons to the balls, even the angel is dressed in all gold. It's very beautiful…I have to hand it to them. My Christmas tree consists of a three foot fake tree from the local wally world.   
  
Not that I particularly mind, im hardly ever home for Christmas anyway. Im either off chasing after aliens with Mulder of here, at moms. Pathetic, I know. But, it's my life, and I wouldn't change it.  
  
Mulder has been bugging Anne and Charlie to tell him my little weakness all day, and although Charlie has almost broke a few times--I always catch him before he does, and have gotten use to slapping him upside the head if he even considers--Anne hasn't even shown signs of breaking. I doubt she ever will. Good, my secret is safe.  
  
"Oh, come on Mrs. Scully. Just tell me." Mulder whines.  
  
"I will not tell you, furthermore, stop calling me Mrs. Scully, I've asked you time and time again to call me Margaret. And if Dana wants you to know she'll tell you."  
  
Mulder looks back at me evilly, "well we know that'll never happen."  
  
"Damn straight. You'll never know."  
  
He pouts and slumps onto the couch, God when he pouts like that I could just kiss him. Came close to doing it a few times, took everything I had not too. Damn my conscious.   
  
I get up and go into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. While im reaching up for a mug I feel fingers on my hips, fingers that are tickling. I spin around fast, "Charlie Scully--"   
  
Only it's not Charlie. It's Mulder.  
  
"He told you!"  
  
"Nope, I figured it out. Im smarter than you think." He starts to tickle me again and I almost drop moms cup…but have enough sense to set it down first. I start to push as hard as I can, but Mulder proves to be stronger than Charlie was. Im soon backed into one of the corners and still trying desperately to push Mulder off of me. The corner im backed into turns out to be moms counter and I jump up on it, how Mulder's still tickling me im not sure. I position myself the same way I had when I pushed Charlie off of me, my hands on his shoulders and my feet in his stomach, and push. Mulder flies back, but doesn't fall.  
  
"I can't believe he told you." I scream.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Charlie says coming through the kitchen door, "it was your sister-in-law. She's a blabbermouth, you know that."  
  
Mulder smirks.   
  
"ANNE MARIE SCULLY!" I call from where I still sit on the counter, "get in here now!"  
  
She pokes her head through the door, "what?" She says--trying to sound innocent, but failing.  
  
"You told!"  
  
She gaps, "I did not." Then she smiles a guilty grin.  
  
"You did too! I can't believe you."  
  
She laughs evilly, "what? Like you blame me, you would have done the same exact thing. Besides, I felt sorry for him…at least now he has a point."  
  
"Oh, no he doesn't. I didn't give up, he doesn't get the point."  
  
"Yeah. But now he has every ample opportunity to get a point, whereas before he had no chance at all."  
  
"Hey." Mulder says in his deffense, "I would've found a way."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Anne jokes. "Come on back into the living room you guys, we're about to open a gift."  
  
Mulder looks at me confused, "I thought opening gifts was for Christmas morning."  
  
"It is, but we open one the night before."  
  
"Oh, I see. Then you can open one of my gifts, I'll go get one." He left out the kitchen door, up to his room.   
  
Anne shot me a look.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder and I had decided that we would open our gifts last, letting mom go first (she was opening one from Charlie and Anne), then Charlie and Anne would exchange theirs. Charlie and Anne had gotten mom the necklace she wanted, which was good for me because I got her the earrings that went with it. Charlie got Anne her favorite perfume, Chance by Chanel, and she got him his favorite cologne, Giorgio Armani. Not very big bottles though, because they're very costly.  
  
Then it was time for Mulder and I to exchange gifts, the conspiracy among my family stayed true and Anne, Charlie, and mom went upstairs to go to bed. Yeah right, it was only 10 o'clock. Mulder seemed oblivious to their little ruse and didn't seem to notice anything suspicious in them leaving so early. I opened my gift first.   
  
"Mulder, you know you didn't have to get me--" I held the gift in my hands, "oh Mulder, it's perfect." I looked at the tattered cover of the book and traced the letters with my fingers.   
  
"It's a first edition, the 6th one to be printed. I tried to find one that was made before then, but the 6th was the oldest I could find."  
  
I looked down at the old copy of 'Moby Dick', "Mulder, this gift, you didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to though."  
  
"I brought down one of your gag gifts Mulder, if I had known you were going to give me something serious then I would've brought down a good one. My gifts going to seem dumb."  
  
"Scully, you inviting me was gift enough."  
  
I blushed slightly, "I invite you every year Mulder, you just never agree."  
  
"I know, but I had to look out for myself. I would be dead by now if Bill was down here." He smiled, "now. Im going to open my gift." He tore into the box and took out the shirt, it was black and had a green alien on it, the bold green letters under it said 'I want to believe'. He looked at me for a second, "there's something else, isn't there?"  
  
I smiled, reached behind the couch and brought out the shirt that I had bought for myself. It was black also, and in bold green letters just like Mulder's it read, 'im with stupid'. A big green arrow pointed to the right. "I figure it puts things into perspective."  
  
"Yeah, that way im dubbed the spooky one, and you're just along for the ride."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You think they'd let me wear it to work?"  
  
"I thought we'd wear them to the game."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You've got no imagination Mulder, look under the tissue paper."  
  
He took the red paper out of the box and then held up the ticket, "a Yankees game Scully? Row 15, how did you manage that?"  
  
"Oh, I've got friends," I showed him my ticket, "you can only go if you wear that shirt, it's a package deal. You wear your shirt, I wear mine. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Thank you so much again Mulder, I love the book."  
  
"And I love the shirt, and tickets…you really didn't have to you know. The shirt would have been enough."  
  
"You think that's all? Trust me, there's many more gifts where that came from, as long as you have other gifts for me."  
  
He laughed, "of course Scully."  
  
I smiled, "just making sure Mulder." I looked back down at my book again and sighed. "Every time I see this book--well the story in itself, not this exact book--I think of him. You two would have had a lot in common, if he could've gotten past the whole FBI thing. I mean I know he loved me no matter what, he was my father, but he might have held a grudge against you, he kind of saw you as the reason I stayed in the FBI. He was right of course, but you're not the reason I joined in the first place. But then again, my mom wasn't very fond of you at first, and now look at her…she'd rather have you here for Christmas than Bill."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
Oops. I let it spill, "er…nothing Mulder."  
  
"No Scully, tell me what you mean."  
  
I sighed, "well…Bill was going to come for Christmas, he had the option of either coming here or going to Tara's parents. Mom told him not to come this year, she didn't tell him why, she just said go to Tara's parents. She was planning on you coming this year for awhile Mulder."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A silence fell upon us, not an awkward silence--per se--but not a comfortable one either. I looked down at my book and he looked down at the ticket in his hands. "April 12th huh. That's pretty far away."  
  
"My friend isn't that high up Mulder, I was lucky to get the 12th, we could've gotten closer, if we waited until summer to go…I figured you'd rather go sooner and sit two or three rows back than go later and sit in the 12th or 13th row. You're ok with it right?"  
  
"Yeah, your right, I'd go crazy waiting until summer. Thanks again Scully."  
  
"Hey, the gift isn't only for you. Im starting to like baseball." I smiled, and remembered back to when Mulder taught me how to play baseball…that had been a good night. I could still feel Mulder's arms around me, his warm breath on my skin as he repeated 'hips before hands', and the feeling of his hands on my hips as he showed me how. Oh yeah, that had been a damn good night.   
  
It only then occurred to me that he was talking, "…face it Scully, you suck at baseball."  
  
"Yeah, well, I could always learn. With the right teacher of course."  
  
"Is that a challenge."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Ok Scully, when it gets a little warmer I'll teach you how to play baseball. And not just hitting the ball, throwing and catching too. Ok?"  
  
"It's a da…deal." I blushed realize I had almost said 'date'…not that that's what I would have meant. Mulder didn't pick up on it and nodded his head. I yawned and got off of the bed, "im going to go to bed ok Mulder? I'll see you bright and early. Because believe me when I tell you, Bradley will have everybody in the house up bright and early. So you'd better get to sleep too, if you don't want to be tired when you wake up in the morning."  
  
He nodded and got up off of the couch, we walked upstairs and to our rooms.   
  
"Sweet dreams." Mulder said opening his door.   
  
"You too Mulder." I smiled as I went into my room. I laid on the bed and wrapped my body in the warm covers. Moments later I was sleeping.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: these chapters are coming out quick now. Like I said, I've got a lot of ideas in my mind at the moment. Im also working on the next chapter of To Save the World, so that should be out soon, maybe by Thursday. I'm going to a yankee's game myself, I think it's April 13th though. I can't wait, not sure where exactly im sitting though. I'm going with school, so probably not that close. Ah, oh well. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please keep reviewing!   
  
~Brittany~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas and interruptions

6:27am  
  
"Auntie Day, Santa come. Wakie." I heard a small voice call from besides my bed. I opened my eyes and looked over at the little boy.  
  
"Ok Bradley, im up. Go wake Mr. Fox up ok?"   
  
He nodded and ran off to wake up Mulder. I groggily slipped out of my warm bed and didn't even bother changing into something new. I went downstairs in my pajamas, which were fleece anyway. I walked into the kitchen first and grabbed a cup of coffee. Then I went into the living room and sat down. A few seconds later Bradley came down, Mulder following him slowly. He sat down next to me on the couch and eyed my coffee.   
  
"Go get your own Mulder."  
  
"Can't I have just a sip?" He pouted.  
  
Damn it, the puppy dog look. "Whatever, just a sip." I handed him the cup and he took it, breathed in the smell for a second, then took a drink. He then handed the cup back to me.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Anne and Charlie come downstairs, Anne holding Kaylie in her arms, and mom comes out of the kitchen with a camera. Since everybody is downstairs we let Bradley rip into his presents. After 20 minutes he had opened them all and was off in a corner playing with a new gift. Then us adults started with our gifts.  
  
The first one I opened was from Anne, not Anne and Charlie, just Anne. I opened the box and gasped at the beautiful dress. It was long, it would go all the way down to my feet, it had slits up both sides that went mid thigh. It was navy blue and had a crisscrossing back, also a neckline that plunged. It was a simple dress, but beautiful nonetheless. "It's amazing. But where exactly am I supposed to wear it to?"  
  
"I don't know Scully, I think for a chance to see you in that dress I'd take you somewhere." Mulder says, his eyebrows raised.   
  
I slap him playfully on the arm and look at the dress once more, "where did you find it?"  
  
"Oh, just this little shop. I saw it and immediately thought of you, it's a bit like one of the dresses your wearing in a picture Charlie has of you. I just thought it was wonderful and you should have it."  
  
"Well, im glad you did. I love it."  
  
We continued with opening gifts, Mulder and I had opened a few of the gag gifts we had bought each other, by the time everybody had opened their gifts Mulder and I still had a few to exchange. Bradley wanted to go out into the snow--it had snowed 3 more inches that night--so Charlie and Anne said they would take him out, mom took a sleeping Kaylie upstairs and then went to cook dinner.  
  
There it was again, the conspiracy to push Mulder and I together.  
  
Mulder handed me one of the last gifts he had gotten me and I opened it slowly, it was a velvet box, not small enough for a ring, but more like a necklace. When I opened it I saw that it was a necklace, it was one of those 'past, present, and future' necklaces. I smiled up at Mulder, "it's beautiful Mulder. Thank you. I love it."  
  
I hand him his last gift and he opens it with a smile. When he takes the pocket watch out he looks at it attentively, "Scully. It's beautiful. But I don't understand--"  
  
"It was my fathers. My mother gave it to me after he died, she had given it to him on their first anniversary, and she told me that when I found somebody I cared about I should give it to them. You are my best friend Mulder, the only person I could ever trust, you deserve this."  
  
"Scully I--" he was cut off by Bradley who jumped onto his lap.   
  
"Mr. Fox, do you want to play in the snow?"  
  
He looked over at me and I nodded with approval, "only if your aunt Day comes with us."  
  
"Auntie Day, you come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mulder told him to go change and he ran up the stairs. Mulder looked back at me, "you still have one more gift Scully." He handed me another box, and I opened it just as I had the other. Inside was a gold bracelet.   
  
"It's gorgeous Mulder…I just don't understand why you got me all these things."  
  
"I've put you through hell and back Scully, you deserve much more than a few fancy gifts."  
  
"No I don't Mulder."  
  
"Yes you do, read the inside."  
  
I looked on the inside of the bracelet, it read 'To Dana: My touchstone. Love, Fox.' I noted the use to the word 'love' and the fact that he used both of our first names. "Oh Mulder." Before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I didn't hate the feeling. Mulder wrapped his arms around me as well. I finally came back down to earth and slowly broke the embrace, we sat and looked at each other for a few minutes, eyes locked. He moved closer to me and my heart started pumping a mile a minute, I was sure the beating could be heard miles away. I inhaled deeply as Mulder inched closer.   
  
But, something interfered. Not something, rather someone. Bradley came bounding back down the stairs and this time he jumped into my lap. I turned away from Mulder and cursed to myself, quite enough so that neither Mulder or Bradley would hear. Bradley smiled up at me and told me that he was ready to go out in the snow. I told him to go find his parents and I would go and change. I gathered all the gifts I had gotten into my arms and made my way upstairs, not looking back at Mulder because me cheeks were still flushed.   
  
I quickly changed into something that I could go out in the snow in and went back downstairs, Mulder was no longer sitting on the living room couch so I figured that he was either changing or had already changed. I walked into the kitchen. Bradley was already out in the snow and Anne was sitting at the dining room table feeding Kaylie. She raised her eyebrows at me, "so?"  
  
"I will talk to you later. Right now I have a date with your son."  
  
"Hop to then." She smiled, "we can talk tonight, im sure you have some things to tell me."  
  
Mulder walked in and I smiled at her, "do I ever." Then I walked out into the cold morning. Mom was sitting on the swings next to Charlie, each of them held a mug. Charlie's I assumed had coffee in it, while mom--who's hardly one to drink coffee--would have something along the lines of hot coco. I smiled at them and went out to play with Bradley. Mulder came out not to long after that and we threw snowballs, made snow angels, snowmen, so on and so forth. Finally Anne called him inside and Mulder and I were the only ones out in the snow.  
  
I threw the first snowball. It hit him square in the head. He looked at me bewildered and then gathered some snow in his hands, then threw it. But I dogged the snowball and it flew past my head, but made no contact. I laughed outright and he threw another one, but this time I didn't do such a great job in dunking. It hit be in my side. My mouth dropped open and I gaped at him for a second.   
  
"I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"What? You threw one at me first!"  
  
"Yeah, but im a lady."  
  
"You don't act like one."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"How many ladies go around shooting people, or slicing and dicing."  
  
"A lot!"  
  
"Yeah, but none of them work with Spooky Mulder from the basement."  
  
I huffed and threw another snowball at him, it hit him in the head once more and I smirked. "At least I can hit you in the head!"  
  
I guess I shouldn't have had said that because before I knew it there was snow in my hair. I shook it out and threw more snowballs at Mulder. This went on for about an hour before mom came out and told us to stop acting like children, and Mulder and I both pouted.  
  
"Aw, mom, do we have to?" I joked.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. Scully's mom, do we have to?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and went into the house. I laughed and followed her and Mulder followed me. I changed into some jeans and a sweater and went downstairs where everybody was sitting in the living room. I sat on the couch next to Anne and we shared a little glance, one that mom noticed. She smirked and rose her eyebrow. I just shrugged and looked away.   
  
Later that day she pulled me aside and questioned me on the look Anne and I had shared. I said that it was none of her business. She questioned weather it had anything to do with Mulder and I could do nothing but shake my head and walk out the door.  
  
Damn motherly instinct.   
  
~**~**~**~*  
  
a/n: like I said, they won't be getting together so quickly. But be patient, it will happen…maybe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reviewing!  
  
~Brittany~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Invite

December 27th  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
These last few days have gone my without incident. Except for when Mulder tried to score a point by once again tickling me. He didn't win then either. Anne and I have spent hours upon hours just talking about it, and she thinks that I should tell him how I feel. And im seriously contemplating it.   
  
Yesterday was great, we woke up at 4 in the morning to go the-day-after-Christmas-shopping. I don't even know how much I ended up spending, but it was a lot. I got these beautiful black shoes that go with the dress Anne bought me. Again, im not sure when exactly I'll have the chance to wear them, but it's always nice to have them ready when I do need them. And im pretty sure that Anne is planning something, she's the leader of the conspiracy among the Scully family.  
  
"Dana." Charlie calls, taking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah Charlie."  
  
"You still with us?"  
  
"Uh-hmm, I guess I was just thinking."  
  
"Right. Ok then. Just making sure." He smiles at me, and them and Anne share a glance. Im starting to wonder if my secrets are really safe with her, and from what I can see im assuming that they're not. But then again, assuming isn't really the best thing to do. I should know.  
  
I get up and walk out of the living room, im not exactly sure where im going, maybe outside. It stopped snowing yesterday, and it's in the late 40's today, the snows melting pretty quickly. Our snowmen are basically puddles now. Bradley's a bit upset by the whole thing, but he's got enough new toys to play with where it doesn't really matter.  
  
Something bumps into me and I look down to see Kaylie standing behind me. I bend down and pick her up, "just what do you think you're doing little missy?"  
  
She giggles and pulls my hair, "Day!" She squeals.   
  
I wince as she pulls, "on honey, don't pull auntie Day's hair."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"Sorrie." She lets go of my hair.  
  
I kiss her on the forehead and put her back on the ground, "go find your momma."  
  
She teeters off, falling on her butt once, but getting right back up and walking again. I smile as she walks down the hallway and into the living room. I sigh when she's no longer in view and go out the sliding glass door that leads to the back porch. I sat down on the swing and listened to the crackling of the snow melting, the swing slowly rocking back and forth.   
  
I'm outside maybe 15 minutes before the door slides open and Mulder steps out of the porch, he sits down next to me on the swing. "Hey Scully, what'cha doing?"  
  
"Not much Mulder, just trying to enjoy the quiet. Although it looks as if that's going to end."  
  
"Yup." He smiles, "you know im really glad I decided to come this time Scully."  
  
"Yeah, Mulder, so am I."   
  
We were quite after that, just enjoying each others silent company. The swing rocked back and forth quietly, and I was surprised when I laid my hand over his. I had done it spontaneously, I don't even think I thought about it before I had. He squeezed my hand gently and it sent warmth through my body. I thought back to the day before when Anne and I were talking, she had asked me if I was in love with Mulder, I didn't know if I was so I told her so.   
  
But, sitting here it hits me. God help me, but I think that I am.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Anne watched out the window with a smile, her sister-in-law had been battling within her self for awhile, regarding her feelings for her partner. But Anne--and Charlie and her mother-in-law--could already see that she was. They could also see that he held the same emotion for her. But, neither of them wanted to admit it to themselves. It would be funny, if it wasn't so depressing. If they didn't admit their feelings to themselves soon Anne would have to do something about it.  
  
And that's exactly what she planned on doing, Anne had a plan. A brilliant plan.  
  
You see, one of Margaret's neighbors--a younger couple--was having a new years party. They had invited Margaret to go, and she could invite as many guest with her as she pleased. She had already asked Charlie and Anne if they wanted to come, and the had graciously accepted. Now, Anne had to get Dana and Mulder to go, together. And, she didn't think it was going to be much of a challenge. From what she could see out the window it wasn't going to be much of a challenge at all.  
  
Anne saw Dana's head move slightly and she dunked out of the window, hoping her sister-in-law hadn't seen her spying. She took her coffee and ran out the room just in case she had been noticed. She sat on the couch with a giggle and her husband looked at her, his head cocked to one side.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
She picked her daughter up off the floor and sat her on her lap, "nothing dear. Im just in a good mood."  
  
Her husband snorted, "that's something new."  
  
She shot her husband a look, "if you continue that attitude you're sleeping on the couch."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it, he closed his mouth and took his son in his arms, then they went to play with one of his many new toys. A Lego set, his grandmother had gotten it for him. Anne looked down at her daughter with a smile and rustled her hair.  
  
"Momma stop." Kaylie pleaded.  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Pwease?" She pouted.  
  
Anne's heart melted looking at her daughter stick her bottom lip out, at only 16 months old she knew her mommy's biggest weakness, she was a clever little thing. She sighed, "oh, ok."  
  
Kaylie smiled in triumph. Anne sat her back down on the floor and she once again began to play with her baby doll. Anne heard footfall and looked up to see her sister-in-law walking into the living room. Dana glared at her and Anne knew she had been caught. "What?" She said, playing innocent, although she knew it wasn't working very well.   
  
Dana rolled her eyes at her, huffed, and walked up the stairs.   
  
Mulder walked in the room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Watch her for me will you?" Anne asked. When Mulder nodded she followed Dana up the stairs with a smile playing on her face. She had decided that it was time to tell Dana about the new years eve party.  
  
~**~**~**~   
  
I sat down on my bed and looked at the door, waiting for Anne to come walking through it. My suspicions were correct and Anne came bounding into the room. She sat down next to me on the bed.  
  
"I have something to ask you Dana."  
  
"Yeah? And what is that?"  
  
"Well, the Nelsons, you know the Nelsons right? They live next door. Well, anyway, they are having a new years eve party. A formal one at that. They've invited mom, and anyone she so chooses to come to their party. Now, Charlie and I have already agreed upon going. And we were wondering if you wanted to come…maybe with Mulder."  
  
I sighed, "I'll go Anne, and I'll ask Mulder if he wants to come, but it will be in no way a date. You got that? In no way."  
  
"Fine. Not a date. I got it." She smiled, "but, when the clock strikes midnight."  
  
"Oh shut-up."  
  
She laughed, "im just saying is all."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
  
Anne got up from the bed, "mom said dinner is in one hour."  
  
I nodded and she left the room. I sat there for awhile just looking at the door, thinking. A new years eve party huh. And I agreed on going. Why exactly did I do that? But hey, at least I have somewhere to wear my new dress and shoes. I got off the bed and opened the closet door where the dress was hanging. I studied it for a moment, and smiled to myself.   
  
This was really turning out to be a great Christmas.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: yea, next chapter. I hope you liked it, I think I'll have two or three more chapters after this, but who knows, maybe I'll have more. Anyway, please review. 


	8. Chapter 8: Good Advice

December 31st  
  
2:03pm  
  
"Oh, come on Dana."  
  
"Anne, the party doesn't start until 9:30, that's well over 7 hours away. I am not getting ready 7 hours early."   
  
"Well, I just want to see what the dress looks like on you."  
  
"You'll see tonight."  
  
She huffed, "you know, you're no fun."  
  
I smiled at her, "that's not it. I just love to make you unhappy. It's fun for me." I sat my drink down on the kitchen table, "what are you wearing? I didn't think you brought anything nice."  
  
"I did. Just in case. It's a black dress, a bit like the one I bought you, you'll see it tonight."   
  
Charlie came in and sat down next to her at the table. He looked at me and smiled. "Did mom tell you who she invited to come to the party with her."  
  
"No, she wouldn't tell me. Which I find odd, is it somebody that I know or something?"  
  
He laughed, "oh, I'd say it's somebody that you know."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"If she doesn't want you to know then I shouldn't tell you." He crossed his arms, "sorry."  
  
This time I huffed. I got up from the table, "im going for a walk."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
I went up to my room and changed into something that I could run into and a pair of sneakers. Then, without another word, I left the house. I was vaguely familiar with the surrounding area, I had never actually lived at mom's house, I had already gone off to Brown when they moved in, but I had gone for a run almost every time I came for a holiday or birthday. And I knew exactly where I was going too. There was a small park by mom's house, and it had a pond by it. Now I knew the pond would be frozen over, but it would still be peaceful.  
  
I reached my destination about 10 minutes after I took off and sat down on the cold bench that was in front of the pond. I just sat and stared at the scenery. It had lightly snowed the night before, but it was in the early 50's today, so all the snow was melting. But it was still very beautiful, although I'd rather be at a warm beach. But I do love the snow.  
  
I was sitting there for well over 20 minutes before somebody sat down next to me. Although I didn't need to look over to know who it was I still did. "Took you long enough."  
  
He smiled, "I figured I'd give you some time. You seem a bit preoccupied lately. What's been bothering you?"  
  
I sighed, "it's more than one thing."  
  
"Ok, well. Then what's the biggest problem?"  
  
I smiled, "oh. I don't know. I'd been thinking a lot lately."  
  
"About?"  
  
I sighed, "work. Family, particularly the one that I don't have, the one that I can't have."  
  
"Dana…if you're not happy with what you're doing, why not just quit."  
  
"That's just the thing, I am happy. I couldn't be happier. Well, there is one thing that would make me happier. But that's besides the point. I wouldn't change my life if I could. It's just, I can't help but wonder. What would I have become if I hadn't joined the FBI? Where would I be at this exact moment."  
  
"You can't think like that. Fate is fate, and who are we to question it? You shouldn't doubt the way your life has turned out. You should embrace what God's given you."  
  
I smiled at him, "you know. Bill would never give me this kind of advice."  
  
"That's because Bill is an ass."  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"What? It's true. You know it, I know it, Mulder sure knows it, hell, even mom knows it. The truth hurts big sister." He smiled, "and you can't disagree with me. Bill is the biggest prick of all. He thinks, that somehow, just because he's older than us it gives him some sort of claim on our lives. Now, he doesn't push as much with me, because im his brother, but you're his little sister Dana, he still has it in his head that he has to protect you from all the big bads of the world."  
  
"Yeah, well I think that I've proven time and time again I don't need protection."  
  
"You're right. You have. But whereas I see it he chooses not to." He looks at me and smiles, "so big sister. What is that irrelevant thing about your life that you would change."  
  
I blushed, so he'd caught up on that. How was I going to get myself out of this? "Oh, nothing."  
  
"Yeah, like I believe that. But, im not going to push the subject. You'll tell me when you're ready. And if you're never ready I can just find out from Anne." He chuckled. "Come on Dana, it's cold as a witches tit out here. Let's go back to the house."  
  
I sighed and got off of the bench, "ok. But no running, let's just walk back."  
  
"Ok." He said getting off the bench. "You know, I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Oh yeah. What's that?"  
  
"Anne's pregnant."  
  
"Really?" I smiled and gave him a hug. "That's wonderful. How far along is she?"  
  
"Just over three weeks I think."  
  
"Why wasn't I told this sooner?"  
  
"We were going to wait. But I couldn't keep the secret any longer."  
  
I nodded, "I understand. Im going to have to get her for not telling me though." We walked back to the house in silence, but it was a welcomed silence, my brother and I had always been quirky that way. We could always just enjoy each others company in silence. Where as if I was with Missy we'd talk the whole time, and when I was with Bill, let's just say that really didn't happen to much. When we got back to the house I got on Anne for not telling me. She just laughed.  
  
At around 6 we started to get ready.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: I know this was shorter than all the other chapters. Sorry. Anyway, please review! 


	9. Chapter 9:Getting Ready &The Mystery Man

Disclaimer: ok, now we know for sure I don't own Friends (if I did it wouldn't be ending just yet), and I don't own Will & Grace either.  
  
8:16pm  
  
I put the finishing touches on my make-up and stood up from the seat in front of the vanity. We would be leaving in approximately 45 minutes for the party, and all I had left to do was get into my dress. I sigh as I leaf through the closet in the guest bedroom and finally found where I put the dress. I take it out of the closet and it's protective wrapping and set it down on the bed. I wasn't about to put it on yet, no use being uncomfortable just yet. There was still half an hour before I had to do that.  
  
So, I sat down on the bed and turned on the TV, flipping haphazardly through the stations. I ended up watching Friends. I laughed as Joey made an absolute fool of himself, he had always been my favorite character on Friends, it doesn't hurt that he's the cutest either.  
  
The show ended at 8:30, and Will & Grace came on, now, I'm not particularly fond of Will & Grace, but I do think that Jack is hilarious. When I do watch the show, it's because of him. I was a bit surprised when I found I had already seen the episode. I sighed as I flipped off the TV and struggled to get off of the bed. Seeing as I had nothing better to do I thought a few minutes early isn't too bad, so I unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it. After I had zipped it up as far as I could get it I poked my head out the door and called out for Anne or mom.  
  
Anne showed up first, she--on the other hand--already had her dress on. It was a very beautiful dress, but didn't compare to mine, Anne had done great when she picked it out.   
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Can you help me with my dress, my arms are too short." I chuckled slightly, "I can't zip it up all the way."  
  
She laughed, "sure turn around."  
  
So, I did as told, and she zipped it up the rest of the way. Which wasn't too much, but, it's not really my fault I'm short. I get to blame that on genetics.   
  
"Dana, you look wonderful. Mulder's going to be tripping all over himself when he sees you."  
  
I glared at her, "it's not a date."  
  
"That doesn't mean he won't notice that you look great." She said in a singsong sort of way, lifting one eyebrow.   
  
"You can go now."   
  
She smiled, "ooh, did I get to you? Does that mean I get a point?"  
  
"No." I said very bluntly.   
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
"Because, you're not in the game. Only Mulder and I are."  
  
"You just don't want any competition."  
  
I smiled, "well, yeah, that too."  
  
"Well, I got to go and finish getting ready. I'll see you in 20."  
  
I nodded and she took off. After she had gone I made sure my hair was still in place. It had taken a lot of hairspray but I had finally gotten it the way I wanted. It was curled, up in a bun type thing, but there were two strands of curled hair framing my face. I loved the way it looked, but I kind of felt as if I had just walked off the cover of a teen magazine. But, I had done my make up the regular way, well, a little bit more than regular, but not much so. You could barley tell.  
  
Since I had done everything else I thought it wise to get on my shoes, I took them out of the closet, but them on, and instantly regretted it. I had forgotten how painful shoes like these actually were. It was going to be a long, long night.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
8:57pm  
  
I made one last check on my make up and hair before I left the bedroom and made my way downstairs. Charlie, Anne, and mom were already down there. No Mulder and no mom's mystery date. I was starting to wonder if there even was a mystery man…hmm…maybe I should ask her about that.  
  
"Where's Mulder?"  
  
"Out back, with--" Charlie started but mom cut him off.  
  
"He's out back."  
  
I thought this strange, but decided not to press the issue. "Well, what time are they expecting us?"  
  
"Sometime around 9:30." Anne answered.  
  
"Then what are we all doing down here, we'd seem a little bit eager if we were to go right now."  
  
"Just wanted to be sure that we were actually ready on time. You know of Anne is Dana, I'm surprised that she's already ready. It's a miracle, you know, maybe somebody should phone the Maury show, he always has things like this on his show, does he not?"  
  
Anne laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "I was done before Dana was."  
  
"That's because Dana was watching TV for a while there." I said smoothing out my dress. "Well, anyway, where's this mystery date of moms?"  
  
"Out back."  
  
"With Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ok, now I definitely thought that to be strange. But, Charlie had said I knew the man, Mulder knows just about everybody I know. "Well, then, I'm going to go out back. I'd very much like to see who exactly mom invited to go with her."  
  
"You act as if I'm not even in the room."  
  
I just smiled at her and walked through the living room, into the kitchen, and finally opened the door that lead to the back porch. I heard Mulder talking at the far side of the yard, and wondered why he and whoever else was with him hadn't just stayed on the porch. Seeing as I had my dress and shoes on I couldn't really go trotting in the dead grass, the wet dead grass might I add. So, I just sat on the porch and made my presence known, by clearing the tickle in my throat. Yeah, tickle. That was it.  
  
Mulder made it to the porch first, and then the mystery guest. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't knocked off my seat when I saw just who mom had invited to the party.  
  
"Skinner? You know my mother?"   
  
"We've met a few times before Agent Scully. How was your Christmas?"  
  
"It was good. Better than most. We should really head inside. It's freezing out here."  
  
Both Mulder and Skinner nodded and I was the first to walk back inside, shivering from the cold air. When we entered the living room I grabbed a blanket and pulled it tightly around my shoulders. I shot mom a look, one that said--just why did you invite my boss to a new years eve party--she shrugged at me.  
  
My mom and Skinner, on a date.   
  
This was just too weird.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: I know, it took a long time, I am truly sorry, I'll try to continue to post them sooner. It's just, I was really focusing on more than meets the eye. But anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I appreciate it greatly. Please continue to review! I'm glad some of you guys actually like the crazy ideas that pop into my mind. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Yeah, not really, but it sounds nice don't it? I'm going to shut up now. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Game

9:25  
  
Needless to say, I'm horrified. My mom, on a date, with Skinner.   
  
I don't even want to think about if this is their first date or not.  
  
"Well, let's get going." Charlie says, "We'll be late."  
  
"They live next door Charlie." I point out, "We won't be THAT late. At most, we'll get there at 9:31."   
  
He just shrugs, "ok. So, we'd still be late."  
  
I roll my eyes at him and start out the door, everybody following. Mulder runs up to my side as we begin to walk next door, "Your mom and Skinner huh? Cute couple if you ask me." He says with amusement, I don't quite like the fact he's enjoying my discomfort.   
  
I shoot him a look, "shut up Mulder."  
  
He throws his hands up defensively, "What? I'm just stating my opinion. Since when is that not allowed."  
  
"Since always Mulder. Especially when you think it's funny, and I am absolutely shocked, not to mention totally uncomfortable, every time I see Skinner, or my mother for that matter, I'll be reminded of the fact that they're dating." Ugh, not a pretty mental picture. Not at all.   
  
He laughs, actually laughs! I could kill him! "It's not THAT bad Scully."  
  
"Put yourself in my shoes Mulder. It is THAT bad. It's THAT bad and much, much worse."  
  
We reach the front door of Michelle and Steven Nelson and I knock. About that time Charlie and Anne come up behind us on the porch and I look around to see where mom and Skinner are…they're walking a bit slower, close together, and mom's laughing at something. I shudder.   
  
Mulder notices and looks behind us at them, then he turns back around and laughs.   
  
I'm about to say something when Michelle answers the door, "Dana, Charlie." She says when she recognizes us, "It's been a while. And who are your guests?"  
  
Charlie speaks up first, "This is my wife, Anne."  
  
"And I'm Fox Mulder, Dana's partner."  
  
Michelle furrows her brow for a moment.  
  
"In the FBI." I add.  
  
She nods, understanding. "Come in. Where's your mother?"  
  
"Right here." She says coming up on the porch, her face flushed from laughter. I don't even what to know what could have been that funny. "Michelle this is Walter Skinner."  
  
"My boss." I say under my breath, very quietly. The only one who hears is Mulder, he smiles. I could hit him. If I get more than two drinks into me I probably will.  
  
"Well, come on in." She says moving aside to let us in.  
  
I take one look around the house and am taken aback. "Oh, you're house is so beautiful." I say to Michelle.  
  
"Yes, it is." She says, which quite confuses me. Most people say 'thank you', not 'yes, it is'. Oh, well. I guess that's the difference between rich people and simpletons.   
  
She leads us into the room where the party is being held, and I'm surprised by how many people are here. And, by how big the room is…it looks bigger than my entire apartment. I'm so jealous. A slow song starts to play and Charlie and Anne go off to dance, then, Skinner and mom do as well. Much to my discomfort.   
  
This, is going to be one hell of a long night. "Michelle…where are the drinks?"  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
11:24  
  
Ok, so it hasn't been as long a night as I initially thought. It's gone quite quickly, surprisingly. I've done well in ignoring mom and Skinner, although I think I saw him kiss her once. I don't even want to think about that. I've danced a few times, a few of the single guys at the party have asked me, and in all truth, the sole reason I've accepted the offers is because the look that Mulder got when the first guy asked, and the second, and the third. And so on and so forth.  
  
He's jealous.  
  
Good. He should be. I'm glad. At least I'm getting a kick out of something.  
  
Well, there is something else that's utterly hilarious. My brother is getting smashed. He says it's because Anne can't drink, so he has to drink for two. He's not too far gone yet, but he will be soon enough.  
  
The song ends and I mummer a simple thank you to the guy who asked me to dance, um…his name is Chris I think. I'm not too sure. I go off to find Mulder, he's talking with Charlie, well. Charlie's more slurring, but nonetheless, they're having some sort of conversation. I think it's about baseball, but, I'm not entirely sure. It could be about basketball. It's basketball season, I think. Anne's standing next to Charlie, looking amused, by at the same time pretty pissed.  
  
Charlie is the first to notice me, "Danes…how was your dance?"   
  
"Fine Charlie. How's your drink?"  
  
He doesn't notice the sarcasm, "Good. I think I shall go get another."  
  
"I'm not too sure about that buddy," Mulder states, "You're pretty drunk as it is."  
  
"Me? Drunk? No, never." He looks around, "Where's my wife?"  
  
Anne rolls her eyes, "I'm standing right next to you Charlie."   
  
He looks at her, "So you are." He looks back at Mulder, "You know, you should really ask her to dance."  
  
"Who?" He says, confused.  
  
"My sister you idiot." He grabs hold of Anne's arm and carries her off to dance. Leaving me stunned, and Mulder fidgeting.   
  
I'm going to kill my brother.  
  
Mulder looks down at his shoes, then back up at me, "You want to dance Scully?" He says nervously.  
  
I smile slightly at his unease, "Yeah."   
  
He takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor, I notice my mom looking at me whilst dancing with Skinner, and smiling. She winks and goes back to dancing.  
  
Ok, now I'm not as happy as before. Actually, I'm a bit depressed. But, one look at Mulder and I'm once again happy. I smile up at him and instantly forget that my mother and my boss are on a date, at the same party as I. He smiles back and my heart momentarily melts. But, I regain my composure, only to lose it again when he wraps his arms around my waist. I have to lock my knees to keep myself from falling. I wrap my arms up around his neck and we begin to dance to the song.  
  
'I will never find a lover  
  
Sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
  
And I will never find another lover  
  
More precious than you, more precious than you  
  
Girl you are  
  
Close to me just like my mother  
  
Close to me just like my father  
  
Close to me just like my sister  
  
Close to me just like my brother  
  
You are the only one my everything  
  
And for you this song I sing'  
  
Mulder leans in closer to me and beings to sing along with the song, my smile grows and I can't help but sing along as well.  
  
'All my life I prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too'  
  
Mulder pulls me closer and wraps his arms tighter around my waist, now instead of being a few inches apart there is no space in between us. I lean my head down on his chest and sigh happily, I have stopped singing but Mulder still is.  
  
'Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,  
  
You're all I'm thinking of  
  
I praise the Lord above,  
  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
  
I really love you…'  
  
Anne and Charlie are now dancing next to us, Anne smiles at me and Charlie stumbles from his being drunk, Anne smacks him on the back of the head and then looks back at me and raises her eyebrow. I roll my eyes, and sing to the chorus.  
  
'All my life I prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
You're all that I've ever known,  
  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
  
You turned my life around,  
  
You picked me up when I was down,  
  
You're all that I've ever known,  
  
When you smile your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down,  
  
You're all that I've ever known,  
  
When you smile your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too,  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I prayed for someone like you  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too'  
  
When the song ends I reluctantly take my arms from around his neck, he pauses for a moment before removing his arms, and I instantly regret it. The look on Mulder face tells me that he does as well. I smile at him and look around, I spot mom, alone and figure that this is probably the only time I'll catch her alone. I excuse myself from Mulder and go over to talk with her.  
  
"You two looked very content dancing out there." She says with a sly smile.  
  
"Shut up mom."  
  
She smiles evilly, "Yes dear, are you having a good time?"  
  
"Not as good a time as Charlie is over there." I say motioning to Charlie drinking his, 6th beer. Yeah, I think it's the 6th. "You should have taught him drinking too much is bad for him." I smile.  
  
"You know as well as I do when I talk to Charlie it goes in one ear and out the other."  
  
I nod, "Why didn't you tell me that you and Skinner were dating?"  
  
"Because it never came up. You never asked," she shrugs, "It just never seemed relevant."  
  
"So you have dated before tonight?"  
  
"Oh yes, for a while now."  
  
I know my face drops, "For how long?"  
  
She smiles, "4 months."  
  
Ok, I think it's time for my second drink.  
  
11:58  
  
"Ok everybody," Steven announces, "2 minutes until 2000."  
  
Mulder looks over at me and raises his eyebrows, "Moment of truth."  
  
I laugh at his quip and shake my head. We watch as the ball prepares to drop.   
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody yells out.   
  
Mulder looks over at me and smiles, before I know it he starts to inch closer. I hold my breath as Mulder's lips connect with mine. It's not a long kiss, but it's not short either. But, nonetheless, it's not a kiss shared between two friends. When we break apart I wish we hadn't, but I don't make a move to kiss him again. I'm not exactly sure why he kissed me yet.  
  
"The world didn't end?" He jokes.  
  
"No Mulder, the world didn't end." I say, holding his gaze.  
  
He starts to inch closer to me again, but is abruptly stopped when a loud crash comes from the other side of the room. We both look towards the source of the noise. And although I try, the effort is to no avail, and I laugh outright.   
  
My brother fell on his ass, ultimately taking a coat rack with him. So, he's sprawled out on the floor with a coat rack and numerous coats on top of him.   
  
I may think this is funny, but Anne on the other hand is horrified. She's apologizing over and over again to Steven and Michelle, who are laughing to hard to even care, while trying to get Charlie up off of the floor. Her efforts are useless however, she cannot get him off of the floor.   
  
I look back at Mulder, "Go help him." He nods and walks off. Mom must have said the same thing to Skinner because at the same time Mulder goes off so does he. I sigh and make my way over to where mom is standing. Her face is red from laughter. She calms herself down and smiles slyly at me. I'm guessing she saw the kiss. I'm starting to think that maybe God isn't the only one who is all knowing. My mom comes in a close second.  
  
"Having a good time Dana?" She asks, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Shut up mom."  
  
"What did I say? All I asked was if you're having a good time or not."  
  
"It's more what was implied."  
  
"Nothing was implied dear."  
  
"Whatever." I look back to where Charlie was, Mulder and Skinner are helping him to his feet and Anne is walking in our direction in a fume.   
  
"I can't not believe him! I swear I'm going to kill that man when he's sober."  
  
"I think the headache is going to do it's part." Mom says with a laugh.  
  
She looks at her evilly. "We're going to have to take him home." Mulder and Skinner reach us at that point, Charlie in between them. She glares at Charlie for a moment before shaking her head and walking away, ultimately going out the door.  
  
Mulder looks at me confused, "What's going on?"  
  
"We're taking him home." I say with a sigh. "Look's like the party's over."  
  
"You two can stay Dana." Mom says.  
  
"No, that's ok. We've been here for a while anyway. I'm starting to get tired, not to mention my feet hurt like hell. I'd say it's time to call it a night." I smile sadly at Mulder and then I too make my way out the door, but not after saying goodnight to Steven and Michelle. Everybody walks after me Mulder, Charlie, and Skinner going a bit slower than mom is. But, that's because Charlie's having a hard time walking as it is.   
  
When I get home I tell the baby sitter she can go home, then go to my room and instantly take my hair down and change into a pair of cotton pajamas. I wash off my make up and run a brush through my hair. Then I head downstairs and sit next to Anne on the couch. She too has taken her dress and makeup off. She looks at me for a second before turning on the TV.  
  
Mulder and Skinner come through the door with Charlie and set him down on the couch. Skinner asks where mom is and goes into the kitchen when I tell her that she is in there. Mulder sits next to me on the couch.  
  
"Hey," Charlie announces, "You kissed my sister. I saw you kiss my sister. Mulder and Dana sitting in a tree k-I-s--"  
  
"Charlie, shut up!" Anne directs at him.   
  
I look over at Mulder who is at this point rolling with laughter, "Take him upstairs. I don't think she's too happy with him."  
  
"You're damn straight I'm not. He got drunk for heavens sake." She huffs and changes the channel. Mulder nods and helps Charlie up to his and Anne's room.  
  
"I am so pissed off at him right now."   
  
I try not to laugh, "I would be too."  
  
"Did Mulder really kiss you?"  
  
I smile, "Yeah. When the ball dropped. I think he was going to kiss me again, but that's when Charlie fell. I think it kind of ruined the mood."  
  
"More reasons for me to be mad at him." She grins, "So he kissed you. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
I sigh, "Go to bed."  
  
"Excuse me? Care to elaborate?"  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."   
  
She rolls her eyes, "Ok. Whatever. Go to bed then."  
  
I get up off the couch, "Don't be to hard on Charlie will ya? He's my little brother, for some reason I'm fond of him."  
  
"Yeah. For some reason I am as well." She laughs, "I think what mom said holds true, he'll be in too much pain tomorrow for me to yell at him. Maybe when the hangover ends I'll yell at him."   
  
I smile and head upstairs, right before I'm about to go into my room Mulder comes out of Charlie's. "Thanks for helping him."  
  
"No problem. I've been in his position enough times before."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Hey." He says defensively, "You're not supposed to agree."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know that."   
  
He stands in front of me, "About before."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I never got to finish what I started."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
He takes a step closer to me and I take a step back, he takes another step, so do I, he takes yet another step and I can't because I'm pinned up against the door. I look up at him and can't decipher the look in his eyes. I've never really seen it before, or if I have it wasn't directed at me. He holds my face in hands and leans in close to me. When his face is right in front of mine he whispers, "This." And our lips connect again. The first kiss was nothing much, but this is anything but. I place my arms around his neck and close the very small gap that was between us. We stand there for awhile, before breaking apart for air.   
  
For some reason unknown to me my knees decide to give way and I start to fall to the ground, Mulder's arms catch me however and he holds me up. "You alright Scully?"  
  
I laugh at the strange feeling that washed over me, causing my knees to give way. I look him in the eyes, and smile widely. "I think you just won the game."  
  
~**~**~**~   
  
a/n: Yea, finally, MSR. I told you it would take awhile. Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, continue to review. And, I updated soon, I'll try to from now on. I'm not entirely sure how many more chapter's there will be, I'm thinking only one or two. Ah, oh well, thank you for reviewing! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update sooner.   
  
Oh, and I don't own the song, it's by Kaci and JoJo.   
  
~Brittany~ 


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

a/n: ok, first off all, there is a significant time gap from the ending of the last chapter and the beginning of this one. Think what you will but nonetheless, bear in mind my story is still rated PG-13, so take your minds out of the gutter they've been living in! Nothing R rated happened. At least not yet. And when (or IF) it does it will be incorporated by either assumption, or speech (that is, I will let you take the end of the story and run with it, the intended ending will be apparent, or someone in the story will mention it causally). So, until then, PG 13. Nothing more, and probably nothing less. I tend to use curse words…I know, bad me, but, I feel it's necessary.   
  
On with the story...  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
8:12am  
  
"--and furthermore Charlie, if you had to drink you could have at least tried to control yourself! You had more than 8 beers for God's sake, and that's just what I saw. Lord only knows what else you drank! One would think that with two children already, and another on the way, you would be a bit more responsible. But no, you have to go and act like a college boy at a frat party!" Is the first thing I hear upon walking downstairs in the morning, look's like Anne's getting to the yelling pretty early.  
  
Well, he deserves it.  
  
Charlie winces from the volume of her voice, "Anne…could you not scream so loudly. My head hurts enough as it is."  
  
"That's not my fault! Is It?!?"  
  
He rubs his temples, "No Anne. It's mine. Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? It's all my fault, I got drunk, this hangover is a side effect of that. Not to mention the sore ass. So, I admitted my fault. Will you please, please stop yelling?"  
  
She softens a bit, but not by much. "Charlie. I just wish that you'd act your age, instead of your shoe size. You know how to be an adult, so please, stop acting like a child."  
  
He flops down on the couch and looks sideways at her, "I'm sorry Anne. I shouldn't have done it."   
  
She sighs and leans up against him on the couch, "Alright. If you're truly sorry. I guess I can forgive you. Plus, you seem like your in enough pain as it is."  
  
"You give up entirely to easy." I joke as I too flop down on the couch. "I would've yelled for at least another 15 minutes."  
  
"Well, that's because you're evil." Charlie say's and then sticks out his tongue at me.  
  
"Hey." Anne warns, "What did I say about acting your age?"  
  
"Sorry honey." She looks away for some reason and he sticks out his tongue again, taunting me.   
  
She looks back before he has adequate time to put his tongue back in its rightful place and scolds him, "Charles! Do you not listen to a word that I say?"  
  
He looks at her confused, "Huh? What did you say, I wasn't listening." He jokes.   
  
She slaps him playfully, then adverts her gaze to me, "So…any plans for today?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I only have a few more days until I have to go back to work, I was thinking about maybe just staying here, not doing anything, you know be like a hermit crab and not leave my shell." I sigh and stretch out fully on the couch, my legs coming just short of the other armrest. "What about you two? Plans? Going out and about? Maybe shopping?"  
  
"Oh God, please no." Charlie says, whining.  
  
Anne smirks, "Just for that reaction. I think it would be fun to take the kids out for a day of leisure. You know of any place that'll be open? I mean, it is New Years Day."  
  
"I'm not sure. But there is a park just down the road. Charlie knows where it is." I look around, "By the way. Where's Mulder? I figured he would've been awake by now. He's not still asleep is he?"  
  
"I think he is." Charlie says, "He hasn't come down yet."  
  
I sigh and rise off the couch, "Well. That's not acceptable, it's to late for him to still be asleep. I might just have to do something about that."  
  
"Have fun." Anne says, then winks at me. I roll my eyes at her and make my way upstairs. I pause outside Mulder's room, listening to see if maybe he's already awake, but just hasn't come out of his *hole* yet. After I hear no noise, except the faintness of breathing, I knock loudly on the door. When there's no response, I knock louder. And after I don't get a response I knock louder still. And yell out at him that he needs to wake up. I hear shuffling in the room and then the door opens, to Mulder, clad in nothing but a pair of cotton pajama bottoms. Not as showy as the boxers, but still, very nice.   
  
I must have gawked for a bit because before I know it Mulder was the one trying to get my attention. I was in a stupor.   
  
"Scully…Scully…earth to Scully. Come in Scully." He paused for a second, "Huston, we have a problem."  
  
I was brought out of my trance-like stage and shook my head slightly, "What? Oh, it's after 8:30 Mulder, it's time to get up."  
  
He rubs his eyes, then grumbles.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. It was nothing. I'll be downstairs soon, any reason for waking me up in particular? Or did you just want to be malicious?"  
  
"The latter." I wink, "See you downstairs." I smile slyly at him and go back downstairs, Charlie and Anne are no longer in the living room and I set off to find them. First place I look is the kitchen, they're not there either, I check the little den area, not there either. I go back out into the living room and walk out onto the front porch. Charlie's rental car is gone.   
  
Oh! And the conspiracy rears its ugly head again!   
  
I rush upstairs and knock on mom's bedroom door. Hmm, no answer there either. She must have gone with them. So, what are Mulder and I supposed to do?   
  
Hmm…I could think of a few things.  
  
'No Dana. Think professional.'  
  
Try as I might, every time I think professionally the image of either Mulder in his boxers or those cotton pajama bottoms pops back into my mind. I'm not protesting this, but it's not exactly helping me either. It's hard to be rational whilst thinking of Mulder without a shirt on. Or at least, it is for me. And, not many tings have that affect on me.   
  
"Scully? Come on back to the land of the living why don't you?"   
  
I whip my head around to look at him, "What?"  
  
"I asked you where everybody went off to."  
  
I shake my head, "I don't know. I went upstairs to wake you and when I came down they had already gone. Anne said something about taking the kids somewhere. They have to leave in a few days, and they're trying to make the most of their vacation I guess."  
  
"Well, shouldn't we be doing the same? I mean, we have to go back to work on the 4th. That's only approximately 3 days." He grins at me suggestively, "We have the house all to ourselves, what do you suppose we do until they get back."  
  
"You behave." I scold, "I'm just not that kind of girl." I shrug and take a seat on the sofa.   
  
"Too bad." He jokes. "Well, we'll just have to find some other way to pass the time."   
  
"And what could we possibly do Mulder? It's New Years Day, everything's closed." I sigh and bring my legs up to my chest hugging them. "We could always just watch tv, or we could talk."  
  
He breaths deeply, "Talk about?"  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "What do you think? What happened last night."  
  
"I was afraid of that."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: yeah, another chapter. You guys have been really great review wise! Thank you! Positive reviews only make me work harder to get the chapters up quicker. Which is why I have this one out so soon. Well, I hope you liked it. 


	12. Chapter 12: 3 little words

"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Come on Mulder. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Honestly, I don't."  
  
"Mulder." I said in a warning tone.  
  
"Fine, so? What's the question, so I know exactly what to answer to, instead of taking a shot in the dark."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what? Why do I want to know the question, why would it be a shot in the dark? Why would--"  
  
"Mulder! Why. Why did you kiss me."  
  
"Because I felt like it."  
  
I sigh inwardly, "That's it? You felt like it?"  
  
"Well, that's not everything."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Because Scully. I've wanted to kiss you many times before, I think I've made that apparent. But, things kept coming in the way."   
  
Damn bee.  
  
"And with the frat regs in the FBI, plus the ongoing government conspiracy that probably has our homes, cars, and every were we go on a case bugged the opportunity never showed itself to me. Not to mention, the last time I kissed you I got a sore jaw."  
  
"Not that again."  
  
"What? You still don't believe me?"  
  
"No Mulder. I really don't. You could have gotten a bruised jaw from anything. You had been found in the middle of the ocean for crying out loud. Unconscious might I add. And come on, I mean, really. You went back in time? I was there, and saved the world? Skinner was there in the form of a nazi with a conscious? And so was Spender and CSM? That's a bit outlandish, even for you."   
  
"So, I dreamed it all? Every single detail."  
  
"It's a lot more plausible than going back in time."  
  
"How long have you worked on the x-files Scully?"  
  
"Around 8 years."  
  
"Right. And how many times has the plausible answer been the right one?"  
  
"…"   
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, albeit most of the time you're right, that doesn't prove that that time you were."  
  
"But I doesn't prove I wasn't either."  
  
Gr. "That's besides the point Mulder."  
  
"Is it really?"  
  
"We're getting off subject."  
  
"What was the subject again?"  
  
"Last night Mulder, when you kissed me, then left me there to decipher what you had done. Which, by the way, I couldn't."  
  
"So, you want to know exactly why I kissed you. The number one reason?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's simple."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then, why did you kiss me Mulder."  
  
"Because I love you Scully."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: short! I know, curse me! But, I couldn't put that kind of information in the middle of a chapter could I? It's something that should be pondered at the end, then obsessed about until the next chapter comes. And, that's exactly what I'll leave you to do. Ponder and obsess. Have fun. 


	13. Chapter 13: Explination's and a Polaroid...

A/N: Ok, so no time gap in this chapter. This is a continuation from exactly where the last one left off. Enjoy.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
After he said that all words left my mind, and I sat there, gaping. I couldn't even muster up an 'I love you too' or even a noise for that matter. It was like I had never heard those three little words before, albeit he had actually told me that he loved me once, but he was drugged out of his mind. Right?  
  
"Earth to Scully."  
  
I shake my head, as if to rid it of whatever spell I was under. I look at him, bemused. "What…what did you say?"  
  
He chuckles momentarily, "I said that I love you."  
  
"You mean like your-my-best-friend love? Right?"  
  
He shakes his head, "No, I mean like I'm-totally-head-over-heals-for-you love."  
  
I must be smiling because now he is, "No joke?"  
  
"Why would I joke about something like that?"  
  
I shrug "I don't know Mulder. I just wanted to make sure I guess. Can't set myself up for a broken heart can I?"  
  
He doesn't answer me, just stares accordingly. "You kissed me back."  
  
"Yes, yes that I did."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Because? Because what?"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Come on Scully, you've known me for what? Around 8 years. I don't catch on to things that don't involve the paranormal or aliens very quickly."  
  
I roll my eyes and sigh, "I love you too you big dope."  
  
He smiles and moves from his spot on the couch to sit next to me. "And why are we just telling me this now?"  
  
"We Mulder?"  
  
He shakes his head, "Just answer the question."   
  
"Well, I could ask the same thing to you. But for me, it was a few things. 1, it's not allowed for two partners to fraternize. And 2, I wasn't exactly sure how you felt about me and I didn't want to end up with a broken heart if you didn't feel the same way."  
  
"I've told you how I felt before, or have you forgotten."  
  
"Mulder, you had been drugged."  
  
"Don't give me that excuse Scully. And plus, that's not the only instance. I've always given you little subtle hints. Like, what I told you when I was in the hospital, that you're my one in five billion. Doesn't really get more obvious than that. And, in case you haven't forgotten, I nearly kissed you in the hallway, would've if it hadn't been for that bee. Scully, you're a scientist, I would've thought you would have caught on by now."  
  
I sigh, "Oh I don't know Mulder. Maybe I just chose to ignore it." I shift in my seat so that I'm laying my head on his chest, he wraps an arm around me, "I guess looking back on it, I should have noticed the hints. But it's not as if I've never actually done things to prove that I love you. I mean, why else would I stay all these years, after all these things that have happened. Yes, I want to find the truth, but Mulder, most of the time I don't even believe in the things we're searching for, until I see it plain as day, and even sometimes I still don't. When you were in the hospital and I went to Africa, ok I did do that partly because of our search and curiosity, but for the most part Mulder, it was because I wanted to help you. Because I do love you that much."   
  
"Ok, then lets just say it's both of our faults."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So, again, we're all alone, what should we do?"  
  
"How about we just sit here…and talk?"  
  
He grins down at me, "I'd like that a lot."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
4 hours later  
  
"Dana! We're home." Charlie bellows as he opens the front door. The house spits back an eerie silence in response. He looks behind him at his mother and wife perplexed. "Maybe they're not here."  
  
"Mulder's car is still in the driveway." Anne replied.   
  
"Hmm." He set down his keys on the small coffee table in the entryway off the house and walked into the living room. What he saw caused him to smile lightly. Anne and his mother each came in carrying a sleeping child in their arms, they too looked at the scene with smiles. Anne and Charlie shared a glance before they left the living room to give the two sleeping adults some piece and quiet.   
  
After Anne placed her son into the guest bedroom she secretly and quietly made her way down the stairs and once again into the living room. She aimed the Polaroid camera at the two sleeping forms and snapped it. Thankful that she had remembered not to place it on flash, so to let the two sleep. She smiled once more and took in the sight. Her sister-in-law and Mulder were sleeping on the loveseat (hard not to see the irony in that) Dana curled up against him, her head lying on his chest, his arm draped around her shoulder, keeping her in her spot. She looked down at the picture and decided to take one more, Dana would probably want one as well, well, if she decided to tell her about it. But, either way, Anne would have one for herself.  
  
As she headed out the living room she heard the two stir and hastened her escape. She went out onto the back porch where her husband and mother-in-law were sitting on the swing. She sat in a open chair and handed one of the pictures to her husband. "Aren't they just the cutest thing? I'm thinking about framing it." She smiled.  
  
"What's the other one?"  
  
"One for Dana."  
  
"You're planning on telling her you took a picture of her sleeping?"  
  
"Well, the pictures just so darn cute, I don't think she'll very much mind." She paused a second, "Why? Do you think she'll be upset?"  
  
"That depends." Her mother-in-law said.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If they admitted their feelings to each other." She replied bluntly.   
  
Anne smiled, "Oh. I think they have."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: Yea, another chapter. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this fic. It just brightens my day. And, there's no reason to curse me for this chapter, well, except maybe the fact I'm stretching it out longer than I initially thought, and the fact there wasn't much in the way of physical romance. But, you got to think about their characters, the mushy stuff isn't really Mulder and Scully. Albeit, there might be some mushy stuff later on. Depending on how long I actually do make this story. And, if the reviews keep going so well, I might continue it for more than just a few more chapters. ;). I hope you liked the whole other POV, I've used it before, and I thought that seeing the second half of this chapter through another's eyes would be much better. Anywho, review please! 


	14. Chapter 14: Wake Up Call

I woke up to a small hand pulling at my blouse, I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. I looked down at the perpetrator, "What is it Bradley?"  
  
"Momma says, time to wake up." The little boy said. "Mr. Fox too. Wake up." He then proceeded in pulling on Mulder's pants leg. "Wake up Mr. Fox."  
  
Mulder's eyes shot open and he looked down at the small boy, "What's going on?"  
  
"Momma says wake up." He then ran off.   
  
"Cute kid." Mulder mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, "We fell asleep I guess."  
  
"Really? I never knew you were so smart Mulder. I would have never guessed that."  
  
"You think you're funny?" He questioned.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and grabbed one of the pillows he had been resting on, he grinned mischievously and started attacking me (very lightly) with the pillow. I took a few hits before I finally managed to grab the pillow from his hands, his face dropped and he started to back up. It was my turn to grin.  
  
"That's what I thought." I said in triumph. Then looking around the room said, "I wonder how long we've been out."  
  
"As far as we know over 5 hours." Anne said as she strolled into the room carrying her daughter. "But, for certain over 1...you were both asleep when we returned home. We thought it inappropriate to wake you just then, you looked so cute asleep."  
  
I blushed slightly, "It was a long night."  
  
"I'll say." Anne huffed. "I still haven't quite forgive Charlie all the way, but he's getting closer to earning it." She set Kylie down on the floor and she teetered over to Mulder, then held her arms up.  
  
"Hold." She said, demandingly.   
  
Mulder chuckled and picked her up, "Alright your highness."  
  
"I'm the princess." She said as-a-matter-of-faculty.   
  
"I wonder who taught her that one." I said with a chuckle.   
  
"Your brother did actually." Anne supplied. "It's very cute though."  
  
"I'm the princess." She repeated.   
  
"Ok, hon," Anne stated, "We know."  
  
Kaylie giggled and placed her hands on either side of Mulder's face, she then began to blabber on in baby talk, well, there was the occasional recognizable word in the mix, but not many. "Mmm-hmm." She said as she ended her rant. "Down." She stated.  
  
Mulder set her down on the floor and she ran off somewhere. Anne sighed and followed her.  
  
"Well, Kaylie seems to like you."  
  
"Yeah, but I think Bradley is a bit scared of me."  
  
"Don't be silly, he's just very shy. Besides, who could be scared of you?"  
  
He pouted, "Krycheck."  
  
"He hardly counts." I winked, "But I'll grant him, who else?"  
  
"Well, when I get really pissed off, the Lone Gunmen are get a little frantic."  
  
"Mulder, come on, seriously. The Lone Gunmen are paranoid, a bee would make them frantic." I thought a second, "Ok. So that wasn't the best explanation. Continue."  
  
"All the other male Agents at the FBI are intimidated by my sexiness." (well, we know THAT *wink wink*)  
  
"Ok, I give up. You win." I smiled, "You are a man to be feared."  
  
"Thank you. It's nice to know somebody recognizes it." He steps closer to me and pulls me into his arms, "Now, I haven't even gotten a good morning kiss."  
  
"It's the middle of the afternoon Mulder." I informed.   
  
"Ok, well, I still want my kiss." He leaned in a captured my lips with his. I pulled away when I heard footsteps approaching. I leaned to the right just a bit, so Mulder wasn't blocking my view, and glared at person who had interrupted us. Charlie stood in the doorway to the living room like a dear in the headlights.   
  
"I'll…be going…now." He stuttered and then left the room.  
  
I smiled at the state of my brother walking in on Mulder and I kissing, and positioned myself where I had been before. "Now," I smiled, "Where were we?"  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Charlie left the living room, his mind buzzing, he had just witnessed his sister and Mulder, making out. Not exactly the image he had planned on, but he was happy for her nonetheless. Stunned entirely, but happy. He walked outside where his mother and wife were, along with his daughter and son. He smiled as his son ran up to him and demanded that he play hide-and-seek with him. He agreed with his son, if Bradley would be the first to hide.  
  
His son agreed and he and his little sister ran off into the backyard. Charlie sat in a chair and pretended to count.   
  
His wife raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's up Charlie?"  
  
"Well, I think you were right about one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They definitely admitted their feelings to each other." He paused for a second, "20!" He yelled outloud, "Ready or not, here I come!" He then proceeded off the porch to find where his son and daughter were hiding, leaving his wife and mother just as stunned as he had been only moments prior.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
When we pulled away from the kiss I couldn't help but break out in a wide grin.  
  
"What?" Mulder questioned.  
  
"Nothing, it's just I've wanted to do that for a long, long, LONG time." I chuckled just a bit. "I'll say, it was worth the wait."  
  
"Well, we better make up for lost time then, shouldn't we?" He said, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"For once we finally agree." I replied before leaning in close to him again, and this time being the one to manipulate the kiss. Mulder didn't have any objections to this, neither did I.   
  
We must have been there for a while because the next thing I remember was the sound of my mother clearing her throat. Well, isn't this peachy. First, they've got a conspiracy to push us together, now things seem to have shifted. The conspiracy is to invade our privacy. I break away from Mulder's embrace and glare at her, letting out a large sigh.   
  
"Something I can do for you mother?"  
  
She smiled, "As happy as I am to finally see that you two have gotten your act together, I would very much so appreciate it if you didn't *make-out* in my living room. Think you could carry this elsewhere?"  
  
Mulder grinned, "Sure thing Mrs. Scully."  
  
"Stop calling me Mrs. Scully!" She sighed, "Fox, how many times have I asked you to call me Margaret?"   
  
"A lot."  
  
"Think you would've taken the hint by now?"  
  
"Oh I don't know mom," I supplied, "We've already established the fact that Mulder's a bit dense."  
  
"I'll say." She muttered.  
  
"Hey…you're not supposed to agree."  
  
"Well, I'm not saying you're the only one." She glared at me, "My daughter is as well. Now, as I said before, carry on somewhere else. The kids want to watch TV."  
  
I grin, "Alright mom, if we must."  
  
"You must."  
  
I took a hold of Mulder's hand and pulled him into the hallway, and then into a large walk-in closet.  
  
"Ooh, Scully. I like this side of you." He said as I pulled the chord of the light bulb.  
  
"Mulder, just shut up and kiss me." I said sternly.  
  
"Shutting up." He said as he leaned into kiss me once more.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Besides the New Years Eve chapter, this has to be my favorite. I hope that you guys liked it as well. Please review and tell me! Thanks to those who have been reviewing so far, I really, really appreciate it. And, for those who wanted a bit more of MSR, this chapter is dedicated to you. 


	15. Chapter 15: Vacation's Over

2 days later:  
  
The shrill ringing of a cell phone wakes me up, I slide from under the warm covers and make my way to my bag, where my cell phone is located. I thought I had turned that darn thing off last night. Guess I was wrong. "Scully." I say crisply as I press the 'answer' button, having been almost tempted to just press 'ignore' and go back to sleep. I probably would have too.  
  
"Agent Scully, I'm sorry to wake you. But, we've got news on the trial, they're wanting to start it as soon as possible," Detective Andrews states, "it's been set for January 5th. And, they've already subpoenaed me, yours and Agent Mulder's should arrive in the mail either today or tomorrow. But, I thought I would let you know--"  
  
At 7 something in the morning, I sense an ulterior motive. "Detective Andrews, I'm at my mothers house at the moment, and Agent Mulder himself is away from home, it's a good thing you called. Otherwise, neither of us would have known. I can get in touch with Agent Mulder, if that's alright with you." That wont be too hard, I haven't been out of arms length from him the past two days. Not that I mind.   
  
Sure thing. I was wondering, maybe when you're down here we could go out for dinner one night?"  
  
Ding, ding, ding, and I win the prize. And, my prize is I have to let this guy down gently, "Uh, Detective Andrews--"  
  
"Matt, please."  
  
"Matt…I'm afraid no can do, I'm…uh…involved at the moment."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but at the station--"  
  
"Recently involved."  
  
"How recent?"  
  
"2 days ago."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, lucky man. I'll see you on the 5th. Goodbye Agent Scully."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
I hang up the phone, then turn it off completely, there will be no more interruptions from this tiny device, I'm going back to bed.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
9:23am  
  
I haphazardly make my way down the stairs, still a bit groggy from waking up, and am instantly greeted by an arm around my waist, and lips pressed against mine. It's a good thing I thought to brush my teeth before coming downstairs. When Mulder releases the embrace I smile. "Good morning to you too."  
  
"It would have been a better morning if you had woken up a bit earlier."  
  
"Ah, but, I did just that. I got a phone call, at just a little bit after 7. Wanna guess who from?"  
  
He frowns, "Skinner?"  
  
"Nah. Detective Andrews."  
  
He grimaces, "Oh."  
  
"Oh, don't be so jealous, I only flirted with him to see your reaction. Which, by the way, was just what it should have been. I will grant you that." I smile, "But, on a more important level. He called to inform me that they've got a set date for the trial. The 5th."  
  
"Of this month?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Isn't that kind of soon?"  
  
"The sooner this guy is in jail for good, the better. I, for one, would have preferred it be sooner, this man needs to be sent to the chair as soon as humanly possible. But, we're going to be subpoenaed for our testimony." I sigh, "Which, you know, is always just so much fun. I can't wait."  
  
"A bit of sarcasm in that tone?"  
  
"Nope. More like…verbal irony."  
  
He nods. "So, It's the 3rd today. We've got to be at work tomorrow morning, and then leave when, sometime tomorrow afternoon, so we can go over our testimony's with the prosecutors?"  
  
"Right, so, at around 4 or so today we'll be heading for home."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm starting to like this place, lots of good comes out of it. If I do say so myself."  
  
I take his hands into mine and interlock our fingers, "Oh really? Like what?"  
  
"Well, for starters I won that game. Which, by the way, if I had known that that was the way to win, I would have won a long time ago--"  
  
"Sure thing Mulder."  
  
"See. You agree. And…well…maybe it would be better if I just showed you."  
  
"Oh, I think I like that option." I say before our lips meet once again.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
3:57pm  
  
"By Charlie." I say giving my little brother a hug. "You better call me alright? I want to know everything about the newest little one, as soon as you figure out if it's a boy or girl, I better be the first one called. Or, are you even going to find out the sex first?"  
  
"We planned on it."  
  
"Ok, and this one's going to be named after me right?" I winked.  
  
"Oh, of course." He hugs me once more, "Take care Dana."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." I go over to Anne, while Mulder and Charlie talk, I can only assume it's a 'if you hurt my sister in any way I swear I'll kill you' talk. Poor Mulder, he should be spared that talk. I lost countless boyfriends growing up because Bill gave that talk, and then Dad felt the need to show him his collection of guns…hmm…wonder why he did that?  
  
"So, Dana, you'll call me, right? Tell me about your new relationship. Because, I'm married now, I have to live vicariously through unwed family and friends."  
  
I chuckle, "I'll call. I promise. Now, I already gave Charlie the whole baby talk. That is, I want to know everything about the new one. Ok?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
I hug her again, "Take care. Are the kids still asleep?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell them I said goodbye and that I love them."  
  
"Will do."  
  
I go off to say bye to mom, she engulfs me with a smothering hug. "Oh, mom. I can't breath."  
  
"Told you you're weak!" Charlie yells out, referring to when I arrived.  
  
"And I think we already established that I'm not gun shy!" I yell back. Mulder chuckles.  
  
"I'll drop by sometime, one weekend or something. Ok mom."  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
I kiss her on the cheek, "Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Dana. And, have fun."  
  
I smile, "Of course." I think for a moment, "Oh, and mom. Try not to let your relationship with *my boss* get in the way of my work, ok? I don't want Skinner to go easy on me because my mommy asked him too, although I don't really think Skinner would do so, but, you have the power of persuasion."  
  
"What can I say, it's a gift."   
  
I laugh and then hug he once more. "I'll call when I get home."  
  
"Alright. Be safe."  
  
Mulder and I load our things into the car and take off down the road.   
  
"So, you ready for work?" I inquire, although, I know the answer.  
  
He raises an eyebrow, "As strange as this is going to sound, I'm kind of wishing we had more vacation time."  
  
"Well, think about it this way. In 2 days we'll no longer be under the watchful eyes of the FBI, but in conjoining hotel rooms."  
  
He raises his eyebrows, "You know Scully, I could twist that in so many ways"  
  
"Take your mind out of the gutter Mulder. I didn't mean *that*, if you don't behave you'll get no kisses."  
  
"Fine, behaving."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ooh, I have power. I like this. I like this a lot.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: ok, so I wanted to add in things from elle m'apparient. And what better way than with a trial? I don't see one. And, hopefully Criminal Justice is not lost on me and all my terms will be correct. Ooh, and I cannot wait until after spring break (how many times do you hear that one?) let me explain, mock trial. I'm going to be a prosecutor. Murder case too. Jury an all. Anyway. I've got a very high A in the class, so I should be able to do fine. And I'm blabbering aren't I? I'll shut up now,. Anyway, enjoy. And review, review, review! 


End file.
